A Growing Flower
by CarissaMarie
Summary: Her first year at Hogwarts is ending, and so is "this chapter" in Lily Evans's life. Life isn't as simple as it was a year earlier, but things always seem to work out in the end...but how things seem isn't always how they are.
1. The Beginning

A Growing Flower  
  
"Hey Lil," Petunia called, "breakfast's getting cold."  
  
Lily Evans was now an eleven-year-old girl, celebrating her birthday. She loved to spend time with her five closest friends, Ruth, Briana, Arabella, Remus, and her sister, Petunia. However, none of her friends had mentioned her birthday.  
  
"Lily," her mother, Mona, said, "Remus came by. He said he needed to see you today. Go over to his house after breakfast, okay? Invite him to supper if you like."  
  
"Yup," Lily said, deciding to forget her forgotten birthday. "'Tunia, you want to come?"  
  
"Thanks anyway, but Kevin's dropping by, and I don't want to miss him."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and Petunia laughed. "Give it a few years  
  
Lily shrugged and left the house. "Hey Remus, my mum said you came by."  
  
"Yeah," Remus said solemnly. "It's about next year," Briana was with him.  
  
"I can't wait, can you? I can't believe we'll finally be in the same school- a public school! There's only one sixth grade class, too, so you, me, Ruth, Briana, and Arabella will all be in the same class. It's going to be great! I just know it!"  
  
"Lily," Briana said gently, "Remus and I are going to boarding school next year. We-"  
  
"What? This is a joke right?" Remus shook his head. "Then I"m going too. Me, Ruth, Arabella, and even 'Tunia can transfer," Lily said feverishly.  
  
"You can't," Remus said. "Both my parents went, as well as one of Briana's, so we could get in. Arabella's parents went and she couldn't even get in."  
  
"But that's no reason we can't still be best friends," Briana cut in. "We can write every day, and come back home for holidays and the summer."  
  
"Call too?" Lily asked weakly.  
  
"No phones allowed," Briana said in the same tone.  
  
"But that's not until the fall," Remus said. "Today, we celebrate your birthday!"  
  
"You remembered?" Lily asked, her mood suddenly brightening.  
  
Briana laughed. "Of course! We could never forget your birthday!"  
  
"We've decided to go to a movie, then to the pool at my house, out for ice cream, and then bring you back to your house." Remus said.  
  
"All right," Lily said happily, "but you two are coming for supper after."  
  
"We'll tell our parents when we swim at Remus's," Briana said.  
  
"So, what movie are we seeing?" Lily asked.  
  
"It's an old classic, The Sound of Music," Remus said.  
  
The three best friends followed the plan, and after swimming and ice cream, the trio returned to Lily's house.  
  
"That's strange- nobody seems too be home." She opened the door. "Mum? Dad? 'Tunia?"  
  
"Surprise!" Came a chorus of voices.  
  
"You didn't forget!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
Petunia laughed. "Of course not!"  
  
All Lily's friends were there. There was a giant cake, and gifts from everyone but Remus and Briana.  
  
"We've decided to get you something from the town our school's in. We'll have it by the end of the summer. Bella has one all ready, and we want to get one for Ruth," they said.  
  
There were games, a cookout, and plenty of time to talk. At 8:30, people started leaving. By 9:00, the only people left were Lily's immediate family, Ruth, Arabella, Remus, and Briana. After an hour of a private party, Mona Berkley said it was late, and time to leave, but not before plans had been made for swimming at Remus's house. After saying goodbye to her friends, Lily brought her gifts back to her room. There, she found something most unusual- an owl. Tied to its leg was a letter. Lily laughed, thinking it was a joke from Petunia. She read the letter.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
  
Dear Ms. Evan,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on September 1. We await you owl no later than July 31.  
  
Sincerely yours,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Then, another piece of paper slipped out.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Uniform  
  
First-year students will require:  
  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
  
2. One plain pointed hat(black) for day wear  
  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide, or similar)  
  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
  
Please note all pupils' clothing should carry name tags.  
  
Course Books  
  
All students should have each of the following:  
  
The Standard Book of Spells by Miranda Goshawk  
  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them by Newt Scamander  
  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
  
Other Equipment  
  
1 wand  
  
1 cauldron (Pewter, standard size 2)  
  
1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope  
  
1 set brass scales  
  
Students may also bring an owl OR cat OR toad  
  
Parents are reminded that broomsticks are permitted, but not recommended for first year students. Furthermore, if and misbehavior is observed, the broomstick will be confiscated for the remainder of the year.  
  
Noticing how well thought-out the joke was, Lily took a paper and wrote back.  
  
Dear "Ms. McGonagall"  
  
Very funny- I'm laughing, really! What I want to know is how you trained the owl! Very clever, really, 'Tunia!  
  
Love,  
  
Lils  
  
Lily went back downstairs after tying the letter to the owl.  
  
"Goodnight Mum, Dad, 'Tunia. Thank you all so much for the party!"  
  
Dear Ms. Evans,  
  
This is no joke, you are a witch, and have been accepted into Hogwarts. I need to know if you will attend by July 31. If you chose to attend, you will find all your equipment in Diagon Alley, which can be entered through a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Witchcraft information is not to be given to anyone but family members.  
  
As for the owl, it is a trained wizard owl, which carries the post.  
  
Sincerely yours,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Lily's eves opened wide. She ran downstairs to her parents.  
  
"Mum! Dad! Petunia! Read these!" She gave them first to Petunia, who read them, and a vacant expression came across her face. Then, she gave them to her father, Charlie, and then to her mother. Both parents at first looked doubtful, and then pleased.  
  
"Um- congratulations," Petunia said awkwardly.  
  
"Can I go?" Lily asked hopefully.  
  
"It is the whole year," Mona said to Charlie.  
  
"But how many chances like this will come along?" He responded quietly. She nodded.  
  
"Of course! How could we deny you such an opportunity?"  
  
"Thank you so much! I'm going to send the reply." Lily exclaimed.  
  
"How do you contact them?" Charles asked.  
  
"Owl post- the owl is still in my room." Lily responded.  
  
"Then send your reply, and we'll get your things today," her mother responded.  
  
"Great!" Lily grinned. "I can't wait to tell Re- wait! I won't see any of my friends!"  
  
"But you can write the, and make new friends- you've never had a problem making friends," Petunia said.  
  
"You'll have a good summer with them, and good vacations. Let's go." Mr. Evans said.  
  
Mona suggested the whole family go, and though Petunia was doubtful (but not nearly as much as Lily), everyone had a great time.  
  
When in London, Lily's family could not find the Leaky Cauldron. Finally, after 15 minutes of searching, Lily pointed out a small, worn our building and walked in ahead of her parents and sister.  
  
There was plenty of noise, but upon seeing Lily's family, all were hushed.  
  
"Can I help you?" The innkeeper asked.  
  
"Yes," Lily responded, confidently. "I'm looking for a place called Diagon Alley."  
  
At that, the noise level went up again. "Come with me. Muggle-born, eh?" The innkeeper asked.  
  
"Just because she's different than us is no reason to make fun of her!" Petunia said, angrily.  
  
"No, no. You've misunderstood me. Muggle-born means neither of your parents are magical."  
  
Charlie nodded, understanding. "Then you are correct." He said.  
  
"Here's Diagon Alley. Have a good time," and the young manager went off. 


	2. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: This is for the last chapter too since I forgot it. I don't own any of JKR's great characters.they're basically all the well developed ones.  
  
A/N-A review would be nice, and I don't mind criticism  
  
Diagon Alley  
  
"We must first find a bank," Mona stated, looking at price signs. "It seems there is a different currency here."  
  
Lily turned. "There it is!" She exclaimed, pointing to a large building. "Gringotts- it's a bank!"  
  
"She'll need enough money for equipment and the year. An account would be nice, also," Charlie said.  
  
"I would like to open an account," Lily said a moment later to a goblin.  
  
"How many Galleons do you wish to deposit?" The goblin asked.  
  
"Excuse me?" Petunia asked.  
  
"Muggles," the goblin said with a slight grin. "Tallclaw! I have an exchange to make!"  
  
Lily shuddered and handed out several Muggle notes. Tallclaw gave her several coins in a large brown bag.  
  
"Golden ones are galleons, silver are sickles, bronze are knuts. 29 knuts to a sickle, 17 sickles to a galleon. What I gave you should last your equipment and most of the year. The rest will go in vault 413, here's your key." Tallclaw said.  
  
Mr. Evans whispered something to the goblin, who nodded, and they then went off.  
  
"We should get clothes first, and books should be gotten last. Any objections?" Mona asked. Nobody said anything. "Good. Look, there's a shop. Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions. Lily, you go in, and we'll meet you in a few minutes out here."  
  
Lily walked into the shop nervously, looking around.  
  
"Hello. Hogwarts?" Came a voice. Lily nodded. "Me too. I'm Sirius Black."  
  
"I'm Lily Evans. Are you from a Wizarding family?" Lily asked curiously.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes. You aren't, though, are you?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No," Lily laughed. "When I got my letter, I thought it was a joke and wrote that back. I don't think Ms. McGonagall was pleased."  
  
"Well, next time you have a question, owl me. Just put my name on the paper, and tell the owl my name. It will know where to go. I would ask you to come with my friends and me, but if my parents found me here with a muggle-born," Sirius shuddered. Lily understood.  
  
"That's fine," Lily said.  
  
"But once we're at Hogwarts, I have nothing against muggle-borns, so-" Sirius assured her.  
  
"Hello dear. Come back for measurements. Hogwarts, correct?" Madam Malkin asked. Lily nodded.  
  
"See you at the sorting. Bye Lily." Sirius said.  
  
"Bye Sirius," Lily said.  
  
As Lily was being measured, she heard Sirius leave with his friends.  
  
"Who were you talking to?" One asked.  
  
"Just another girl from Hogwarts," Sirius said mysteriously. Lily laughed, which poked her with a pin.  
  
A few minutes later, Lily left the shop with her uniform. Outside, she found her family waiting with a package.  
  
"You still have a few birthday presents coming. Here's one of them," Lily's mother explained.  
  
Lily unwrapped it. As she did so, Charlie explained, "I picked this one. It's new, and the shop-keeper recommended it. Do you like it?"  
  
"Oh! I love it!" Lily exclaimed. She looked it over. "Nimbus." She read. Then she turned it over. "To my little flower, love Daddy. You had it engraved!"  
  
"So quickly, it was magic," Petunia added with a grin.  
  
Next, the family went to buy a cauldron, brass scales, crystal phials, and a telescope, which only took about 20 minutes. The last thing on the list of other equipment was a wand.  
  
"Wands," Lily muttered to herself.  
  
"There!" Charlie pointed out. "Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC."  
  
Lily walked in first. "Hello?"  
  
"Good afternoon. I do not recognize you. You must be Muggle-born." Mr. Ollivander said. Lily nodded.  
  
"I'm Lily Evans," she said.  
  
"Well, Ms. Evans, which is your wand arm?" Mr. Ollivander asked.  
  
"Er, I can use both arms," Lily responded.  
  
"How unusual." At that, Mr. Ollivander measured Lily in many ways, which seemed unusual to her- she was only getting a wand.  
  
"There is one wand match for every witch and wizard. At Ollivanders, we have cores of dragon heartstring, unicorn hair, and phoenix feather." Mr. Ollivander said while getting a wand. "These cores control the magic. Here. Wave it- Unicorn hair, Yew, 9 ½ inches." Lily followed the instructions, and what seemed like an explosion occurred. Similar things happened with the next few wands Mr. Ollivander gave her.  
  
"10 ¼ inches, Phoenix feather, made of Willow. Try it out."  
  
Lily felt warmth as gold sparks came from the end of the wand. She grinned.  
  
"Perfect match. Nice and swishy- I believe you'll excel in charms." Mr. Ollivander said. Lily took her wand and paid Mr. Ollivander.  
  
"Let's get something to eat. There's and ice cream shop over there." Lily pointed out, leading her family. Walking in, Lily saw Sirius, waved, and then went to a booth.  
  
After ice cream, Petunia said, "Look, there's the bookstore! Flourish and Blotts!"  
  
Lily spent a half-hour in the bookstore getting her schoolbooks and looking at other ones- Lily loved to read. After Lily paid for her schoolbooks, she found her mother holding another gift.  
  
"This one's from me," Mona said as Lily opened it.  
  
"Oh! Thank you so much!" She said excitedly. "I wanted Hogwarts, a History, and So, you like Charms, looks so interesting!" After calming down, Lily said, "I still need ink, quills, and parchment."  
  
She and her mother went to get his, while Petunia and Charlie said they would find the car since it would only take five minutes. In the shop, Lily bought several quills, bottles o fink, and rolls of parchment. She also picked up a few potion ingredients. Among other things, Lily purchased a revealer, and also a magical eraser.  
  
"Thanks Mum," Lily said while leaving Diagon Alley. Mona smiled.  
  
Right in front of the Leaky Cauldron was the Evans family car with the trunk open. Lily put her things in the trunk and opened the car door to find all the room was taken by two owls, one snowy white, and the other solid black.  
  
"Petunia! This was from you, wasn't it?" Lily accused, but happily. Petunia nodded with a wide smile.  
  
"One for you to take as a pet to school, and one for at home, for us to mail you. Which do you like better?" Petunia asked.  
  
"The snowy white," Lily responded.  
  
"That's what I thought," Petunia said, content.  
  
After supper at home, Lily brought her things upstairs to her room, planning to spend the night reading her textbooks, but instead of reading, found an owl on her windowsill. The letter said:  
  
Dear Ms. Evans,  
  
We are glad you have decided to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your ticket for the Hogwarts Express is enclosed. The train leaves from Kings Cross station at precisely 11:00 AM from Platform 9 ¾ on August 31.  
  
Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
The owl flew off. Lily was happy, she had her ticket. Then, she realized what the letter said- Platform 9 ¾.  
  
"What? How?" Lily murmured to herself. "I know! I'll write Sirius! And with that, Lily took out a paper and wrote,  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
I'm sorry to bother you so soon, but besides the deputy headmistress, you're the only magical person I know. I was wondering about Platform 9 ¾- how do you get there? Well, see you in exactly six weeks at Hogwarts. Thank you so much!  
  
Sincerely, Lily Evans  
  
PS- I haven't given my owl a name yet. What do you think of Purity?  
  
Lily tied the letter to her owl, telling her to go to Sirius Black, after writing it on the letter. Then, she followed her a plan of reading until 1:30 AM before going to bed.  
  
The rest of the summer past too quickly for Lily's liking- Every minute was spent with her friends and family, reading textbooks, and occasionally owling Sirius. Before she knew it, it was August 30- the day before Lily would catch the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Lily spent the first half of that day, until 2:00 pm, with her friends.  
  
"Ruth, Lily, you too Petunia, I have gifts for you." Briana said at the end of their day as Remus handed them out.  
  
"They're almost like a beeper," Remus explained, taking his from his pocket. "We had them made so that when you press the button, it's like a walkie-talkie."  
  
"And the face," Briana took over, "says where we are at the time being. At the moment, we are all together, and it says that."  
  
"We picked these," Remus explained, "so that we could keep in touch, since there is not really any other means of communication besides mail."  
  
Lily, Petunia, and Ruth thanked Briana and Remus several times before settling down and becoming quiet again.  
  
"Well," Lily started, "you all know I'm leaving tomorrow too," Lily paused. "I decided to give you all something that I think will remind you of me." Lily took out a small bag and handed a ring with an engraved lily to each Briana, Arabella, Ruth, and Petunia. Then she got to Remus, who had seen what it was.  
  
"What? Don't I get some pretty jewelry too?" He asked, amused.  
  
"Nah. I thought you would like this better," Lily handed him an album with a pressed lily in the front cover. On the first page, there was a collage of pictures of Lily and Remus.  
  
After the girls thanked and hugged Lily goodbye (with the exception of Petunia), Remus came up to her and whispered, "Thanks." Then, he too hugged her goodbye and started walking away.  
  
"Hey Remus!" Lily called from the distance," What platform are you taking tomorrow?"  
  
Remus thought for a moment. "Ten," he replied.  
  
"Really?" Lily asked. "I'm on platform nine an- I'm on platform nine," Lily caught herself. "Maybe I'll see you."  
  
"Yeah, maybe," Remus said doubtfully. "Bye Lily!"  
  
"Bye Remus," Petunia and Lily said in unison. 


	3. Welcome To Hogwarts

Disclaimer: As much as I like to write this, the characters aren't mine.not even all the story ideas are. JKR is just too creative!  
  
A/N: Someone please review!!! I'm begging!  
  
Welcome to Hogwarts  
  
That evening, Lily, and her family went to Lily's favorite place for supper- a small Italian café called Lorenzo's.  
  
"Look!" Mr. Evans said pointing to the one waitress. He recognized her.  
  
"Hello Mr. Evans," she said cheerfully. "Celebrating something tonight?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes," Lily's mother responded, putting down her menu. "Tonight is Lily's last night before leaving for school."  
  
"How exciting. Lily, how would you like to come back into the kitchen after supper and make your family's dessert?"  
  
In response, Lily laughed and said, "Have I ever said no?"  
  
The waitress laughed. The Evans sisters regularly came to Lorenzo's for special events.  
  
"Now, can I take your orders?" The waitress laughed.  
  
After eating supper, Lily went into the kitchen to make dessert.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Lily Evans! It seems to me you're almost ready to start doing this for me professionally! What'll it be today?" Lorenzo asked.  
  
Lily smiled. "I was thinking four separate plates. On the bottom, I'll do one of my famous food drawings, and on top of that.let's see, a canoli for Daddy, Chocolate mousse for Mum, and made-by-me sundaes for Petunia and I- make sure the ice cream is death by chocolate and you get me for toppings hot fudge, whipped cream, pink heart shaped sprinkles, and the special cherries."  
  
"Of course," Lorenzo said, handing Lily the decorating vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry syrup. "Now, I'll leave the artist to her work."  
  
Lily set off making a vanilla surface and then, on each of her family's plates, drew what they had given her from Diagon Alley, only using the red for a heart, which she put near a flower at the bottom of the dish. On her won, Lily drew a wand, a hat, and a large extravagant, "H"  
  
After a sufficient amount of hardening time, Lily called, "Lorenzo? Are the desserts ready?  
  
Lorenzo then came in with a dray filled with desserts, ice cream, and toppings. Lily placed the desserts on each of the correct plates and then generously added whipped cream to the canoli and chocolate mousse. When it came to her and Petunia's dessert, she scooped large amounts of ice cream on each plate. Then, she put all dishes and toppings on a tray and went to her table after saying goodbye and thanking Lorenzo.  
  
"Dessert a la Lily," Lily said, taking her seat.  
  
"Oh Lil!" Petunia cried. "The make-your-own sundae!" She laughed.  
  
Lily always chose make-your-own sundaes. Ever since she had dropped one on Remus a few years earlier, although the fudge had burnt him and the sugary mess caused the sprinkles to refuse to come off, Lily had badly wanted to have a food fight with one of these sundaes.  
  
Today, however, was not the day for that. In fact, dessert was almost silent. Nobody knew what to say- Lily would be gone soon.  
  
When the family got home, Lily broke the ice by saying, "I'm really going to miss you."  
  
From that point, the evening turned pleasant. Later, Mona announced, "Bedtime, Lily. You have a big day tomorrow. You too Petunia- a busy morning coming up."  
  
The next morning, Lily woke early. Before even saying good morning, she went through her room to be sure not to forget anything- "Sirius said electric things won't work," Lily complained to herself, adding a bit more normal clothing and sneakers. Lily thought to bring her dancing shoes, realizing what not only her teacher, but family would say if she did not practice for a year.  
  
"Lily!" Charlie called. "Do you need any help?"  
  
"No!" Lily answered. "Well, here goes nothing." Lily said under her breath. "Let's try this. Wingardium Leviosa!" Lily's trunk rose a bit. "Maybe I am good in charms."  
  
"Is that safe?" Petunia asked, startled to see a trunk floating in mid- air.  
  
"Yup." Lily repeated the process with her remaining things- Purity, her Nimbus, and a handbag, which she placed her wand in.  
  
"I'll take those outside," Mr. Evans said. "If you don't hurry getting ready, we'll be late for breakfast."  
  
Lily's eyes brightened. "You mean?"  
  
"Exactly! Since so many are leaving today, the breakfast was scheduled for today!" Mona said cheerfully.  
  
After the first day of school breakfast, Lily once again said goodbye to her friends before leaving for Kings Cross Station. By the time the family had arrived at the barrier between platforms nine and ten, it was 10:45.  
  
"Better get going, Lily," Petunia said. Lily nodded and said her goodbye to each family member.  
  
"Bye flower," Charlie said.  
  
"Don't forget to write," Petunia added.  
  
"Every day," Mona insisted.  
  
"Bye," Lily called. Then, she thought of Sirius's instructions.  
  
"It's just through the barrier of platforms nine and ten," Sirius explained. "The key is knowing you can go through. You'd best just lean against the wall with your trolley so you don't attract attention."  
  
Lily followed his instructions, and she was somewhat surprised to find them true. She still couldn't believe all this was real.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa," Lily said, levitating her trunk, broom, and owl, and directing them into a compartment filled with other luggage.  
  
Lily then went to find a compartment. She approached the first one with a person who seemed to be her age.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit here?" Lily asked the boy.  
  
"Yes," he responded calmly. "My friends are sitting here."  
  
"Do you have room for another?" Lily asked, keeping her temper.  
  
"No," he said, closing the door.  
  
Lily walked away angrily, and found an empty compartment and sat in it. She then started reading the last few pages of her last book, Hogwarts, a History. Just as she finished and closed the book, a small group of four girls came to the door.  
  
"Somebody's all ready there," said the smallest girl.  
  
Lily looked up. "Hello," said another girl, "Do you mind if we sit with you?"  
  
"Not at all," Lily replied.  
  
The girl grinned and walked in, her friends behind her. "You're a first year too!" The girl declared happily. Lily nodded. "I'm Rebecca Dorhety. These are my friends, Alicia Starr, Molly Shaw, and this is my sister, Marelda."  
  
"I'm Lily Evans," Lily said, looking at the girls. Alicia had light brown hair, and was the smallest of the girls. Molly had raven black hair and eyes which seemed to change color. Lily then looked from Rebecca to Marelda. They were both tall with long, straight brown hair. They both had bright blue eyes, as if they were asking a question, but Lily could tell how different they really were.  
  
Throughout the ride, Lily made friends with Molly, Alicia, Marelda, and Rebecca, though, probably closest with Rebecca.  
  
Before long, the girls had changed into robes and arrived at the Hogsmeade station.  
  
"Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" Called a large hairy man. He paused. "That all? Firs' years follow me!"  
  
Lily stayed close to Rebecca throughout the steep, narrow path the man was taking them. It was very dark, and Lily could barely see her new friends around her.  
  
"There it is- Hogwarts," the man said. He waited as many "oohed." They were at the edge of a large lake, filled with small boats. "Four to a boat'n no more'n that!"  
  
Because there were five in the group, Lily thought she'd end up alone again, when Rebecca spoke up. "I'll go with Lily. You can stay together." The others nodded as Lily smiled widely.  
  
"Thanks," she said. "I thought I'd end up along again."  
  
"Of course not," Rebecca said. "I can all ready tell we'll be close friends."  
  
Lily responded, "Good, because I can too."  
  
Lily and Rebecca got on a boat, soon to be followed by another girl.  
  
"Hi, my name's Kayla," she said. The girls all introduced themselves and talked for a few minutes before the fourth person came in.  
  
"Hello," Lily's voice turned cold. The two girls looked puzzled at the sudden change, "Why aren't you with your friends?"  
  
"There are five of us," he responded.  
  
"Oh," Lily said, her voice softening. "That's really nice of you, volunteering to take a separate boat. I'm Lily Evans. What's your name?"  
  
"I didn't volunteer to take a separate boat. One of them sneaked into my seat. My name's James Potter, by the way," he said. Lily's eyes opened wide as he said this, then turned her head and remained silent until they arrived at Hogwarts. The large man walked everyone up a flight of stone steps to a huge oak door. He knocked three times. A tall witch with black hair and deep red robes appeared. She seemed to be very stern.  
  
"Firs' years, Professor McGonagall," the man said.  
  
"Thank you Hagrid. I'll take them."  
  
Lily saw the witch and a moment later realized who she was. Immediately, Lily turned her head down, thinking she was in trouble. Then, she saw her watch. Remus and Briana were at their school. Professor McGonagall then led the first years into an empty chamber.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. "Before the start-of-term banquet, in order to take your seats, you must be sorted to your house, either Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, of Slytherin. Your house will be like an extended family- all classes will be with your house, and free time and sleeping will be spent in your house tower. If you exceed the expected, you will be given house points. Likewise, for any miscomings, you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house cup is awarded to the house with the most points, a great honor. With a little work, I'm sure you can all contribute to your house. The Sorting Ceremony will be held in a few minutes in front of the school. My suggestion is you calm down. I'll be back for you in a few minutes."  
  
"Do you know how we're sorted?" Lily asked Rebecca nervously.  
  
"My parents wouldn't tell me, but since she said clam down, it can't be that bad." Rebecca said in the same manner. The two looked at each other nervously. Judging by the face and whispers of others, everyone felt the same way.  
  
"We're ready for you- form a line and follow me," Professor McGonagall said.  
  
The first years all got in a line, with Rebecca behind Lily, and Lily behind a sandy-haired boy. The hall Professor McGonagall brought the first years into was huge- thousands of candles, and four long tables. The table settings were shimmering gold, many settings were all ready occupied by anxious students. Ghosts were scattered everywhere, and the ceiling was like a clear night sky. While the students were looking around, Professor McGonagall placed a hat on a stool in the front of the room.  
  
"Ooh!" Lily gasped, her eyes widening.  
  
The hat then started to sing:  
  
I may not be the nicest hat, To set upon you head, But in me is the spirit of the founders, It's not dead, Inside your head, I see your thoughts, And where you all shall be, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat, And none's as sure as me, If you are put in Gryffindor, We know how brave you are, To help others, you'll give it all, And always will go far, And if your are in Hufflepuff, You're loyal and you're just, You're true to friends and others too, A person all can trust, You may belong in Ravenclaw, If you are sure to learn, You're smart and wise and will catch on, And ready for your turn, Or yet you might be Slytherin, If you long to be great, If you are cunning, that's where you'll go, You do not have to wait, Although I soon will separate you, Each into your house, If all unite, four stay as one, Then never will you joust.  
  
The Great Hall erupted into applause.  
  
"Abbot, Alexander," McGonagall called.  
  
"Hufflepuff!" The sorting hat cried within a second and the Great hall once again burst with applause.  
  
Adriana Anderson and Chrissy Baxter were also sorted into Hufflepuff.  
  
"Black, Sirius."  
  
"A Slytherin family, but not a Slytherin. Interesting." The hat said. "You'd be best in Gryffindor!"  
  
Both Rebecca and Marelda make Gryffindor also.  
  
Then, Professor McGonagall called, "Evans, Lily." 


	4. Gryffindor

Disclaimer: I own a few characters, but JKR has all the good ones.  
  
A/N: It's not that bad that you won't even review, is it??? Please review! I don't mind criticism.  
  
Gryffindor  
  
Lily nervously walked to the hat. On her way, Lily turned her head to see Sirius smiling from the Gryffindor table, his thumbs up. This relaxed Lily a bit, but not much- that hat could see and read her mind! Remus Lupin heard McGonagall and said to himself, "These werewolf senses are confusing me- hearing is supposed to be better, but I though I just heard Evans, Lily. Wake up, Lupin!" Briana was too busy trying to relax to hear names, but as Lily walked by, she woke up. "That girl looks just like Lily!" She said to herself.  
  
"Oh!" The sorting hat said, "You would do well in any house. The Slytherins, though, would never accept you, nor would you many of them. You would do anything for those you love, even give your own life- that is where Hufflepuff would suit you. But you are most anxious to learn, and your mind is indeed ready, like a true Ravenclaw. However, you would, without a doubt, risk your life for those you love, which is very much Gryffindor. I see you will succeed in any house I put you in, but both your heart and talents seem to push you towards GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Lily hurried to a seat beside Rebecca, across from Sirius, as she let out a breath of relief. Lily was smiling and taking a look around when Remus saw her.  
  
"It is her!" He gasped as the sorting hat called Slytherin. As Remus was assessing the situation, Henry Green, Sharon Indeel, and Gilderoy Lockhart were sorted into Hufflepuff.  
  
"Briana," Remus whispered, thing she should know, "I think-"  
  
"Lupin, Remus," Professor McGonagall called.  
  
Remus sighed and walked up, fully expecting to be placed in Slytherin because of his curse.  
  
"So," the hat said, "You think because you're cursed you belong in Slytherin? My view is different. If you handle it as well as you have so far, you belong anywhere but Slytherin. My recommendation is GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Remus smiled widely while walking to the Gryffindor table. He stopped at Sirius and said, "Mind if I sit here?"  
  
Sirius was puzzled by the question, but shook his head, no, and moved nonetheless.  
  
Remus grinned and said, "Thanks. Lily?" He waved his hand by her face.  
  
"Remus?" She whispered.  
  
"The one and only!"  
  
"I doubt that," Sirius remarked, but nobody noticed him.  
  
"I didn't know-" Lily stated.  
  
"Maren, Jenna."  
  
"I didn't know you were a wizard," she whispered.  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Parker, Marie."  
  
"I didn't know you were a witch!" Remus said quietly. "I thought I was crazy, hearing your name."  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Pettigrew, Peter."  
  
"Why didn't you tell him, Sirius? You seem to be friends." Lily asked.  
  
"You knew she was a witch?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yeah. We met in Diagon Alley. I didn't know you were friends, or I would have said something. How do you know each other anyway?"  
  
"Gryffindor!" The hat finally called. Marie had taken a seat on the opposite side of Lily and Peter took one on the other side of Remus.  
  
"Potter, James."  
  
"We've been friends longer than we could walk. I met her through a muggle school," Remus said. Sirius turned to watch James.  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Rolands, Lynn."  
  
Sirius clapped loudly as did Remus. Lily rolled her eyes and said to Rebecca and Marie, "I guess they don't know him." Rebecca nodded in agreement as Marie smiled, not knowing him.  
  
"Well done, James," Sirius said.  
  
"You know him?!" Lily asked, shocked.  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Sanders, Kayla."  
  
"Sure," Sirius responded. "We're friends- met that day in Diagon Alley."  
  
"How could you be friends with him?" Lily asked, still in shock, as Lynn took a seat.  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Shaw, Molly."  
  
"He was nice," Remus responded, puzzled.  
  
"Well, that's a change. Every time I've met him, he's seemed very conceited and arrogant." Lily said.  
  
"He was probably distracted or in a bad mood. Give him another chance, Lily," Remus suggested.  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"Snape, Severus."  
  
Rebecca gasped. "She seemed so nice on the train!"  
  
"Yes, she was. What of it? She was only put in Slytherin," Lily said absently.  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"Stalon, Allison."  
  
"I mean, I know Slytherin and Gryffindor quarreled after they had started the school, but that was a long time ago." Lily continued.  
  
There's never been a witch or wizard who turned out bad that wasn't in Slytherin. All of my family has been in Slytherin, but if I had been put there, I'd have dropped out faster than I could get to my table."  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Starr, Alicia."  
  
"Your family can't be that bad, she certainly isn't!" Lily insisted.  
  
"I don't know about her, but my family certainly is that bad. In fact, when they hear I got into Gryffindor." Sirius shuddered. Remus patted his back.  
  
James did the same thing and said, "You're always welcomed at my house."  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Stimpletly, Andrew."  
  
"Mine too," Lily added. "I owe you a lot."  
  
"I'm sure we can work out something," Sirius smirked. "Hey!" Sirius said, a realization hitting him. "You two almost agreed. Lily, you have to give him another chance!"  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Turner, Krista."  
  
Reluctantly, Lily gave in, smiling in spite of herself. "Fine,' she sighed.  
  
"Hello, I'm Lily Evans," she said to James, holding her hand out to him.  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"Waters, Trip."  
  
"Hi Lily, I'm James Potter," he said. "How are you today?"  
  
"Shhh!" Marelda coaxed. "We can barely hear without your talking!"  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Weasley, Christine."  
  
"Fine," Lily said somewhat upset. She then looked down, embarrassed, while Rebecca gave her sister a 'look.'  
  
"Gryffindor!" The hat called immediately.  
  
"Winterly, Jared."  
  
Lily then introduced herself to Marie and Lynn, talking to them quietly.  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Woodson, Arono."  
  
"Everybody waited patiently for the hat to call the appropriate house.  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
"York, Briana."  
  
Lily's eyes opened fully as she saw Briana with the hat upon her head. She turned to face Remus, who silently pleaded for her to wait so he could explain. Lily nodded her head and waited.  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Zambini, Anderson."  
  
Lily sighed. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked Remus  
  
"I was so surprised to see you here, I forgot," Remus started.  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
Immediately the Great Hall erupted with applause, causing Remus to become quiet.  
  
"Congratulations first years," Dumbledore stood. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Before your senses are all blurred from the feast, I would like to welcome Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher." Dumbledore paused for the applause to go down. "And no, with formalities over, enjoy!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but it slipped my mind." Remus finished, filling his plate with a variety of foods.  
  
"It's okay. I was just surprised- very surprised." Lily responded, she too filling her plate.  
  
"Hello there," Came someone from the middle of the table.  
  
Marie's eyes bulged out, while the boys stifled their laughter seeing the stare Marelda was giving them.  
  
"I'm Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, ghost of Gryffindor," he said.  
  
"Also known as Nearly Headless Nick," Christine added happily.  
  
"Yes," the ghost sighed, "I have been called that many times."  
  
"Well, you don't seem to like that nickname," Sirius laughed at the unintended pun as Lily paused, "So I'll call you Sir Nicholas de Mimsy- Porpington."  
  
"Thank you- what's your name?" Sir Nicholas asked.  
  
"Lily Evans," she said.  
  
"Nice to meet you Lily Evans. I hope you are enjoying the feast," he said before moving down the table and away from the small group. 


	5. Friends

Disclaimer: This all belongs to JKR.I just like writing my ideas with her characters.  
  
A/N: Someone please review.I'm begging you!!!!  
  
Friends  
  
Before long, it seemed to Lily, desserts appeared and disappeared.  
  
"Ahem," Dumbledore said, getting to his feet again, "Just a few start of term announcements before we all fall into a deep slumber. All pupils should take that the forbidden forest is, well, forbidden. Mr. Flich, the caretaker, hopes to remind you minimal, if any, magic is to be used in the corridors. Quittich trials will be held the second week of the term. Students who wish to play should notify Madame Hooch. Now, the school song before bed. Sing to your favorite tune!"  
  
The words started to appear and singing started:  
  
Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please, Whether we be old and bald, Or young with scabby knees, Our heads could do with filling, With some interesting stuff, For now they're bare and full of air, Dead flies and bits of fluff, So teach us things worth knowing, Bring back what we've forgot, Just do your best, we'll do the rest, And learn until our brains all rot!  
  
The song was finished at sever different moments, and as each person finished, the applause became louder. Flitwick watched, amused.  
  
"Off to bed now!" Dumbledore announced.  
  
First years followed a fifth year prefect, Justin, to the Gryffindor tower. After walking through hidden corridors and moving staircases, Justin stopped at a portrait of a fat woman in a pink silk dress.  
  
"Password?" She asked.  
  
"Snowy Owl," Justin said. The portrait swung forward and revealed a hole, which the students scrambled through. "Boys, third door to the left, girls, third to the right."  
  
Lily entered her dorm to find a large room decorated in deep reed and gold. There were also six four-poster beds with velvet curtains around them.  
  
"As much as I'd like to get to know you all," Lynn started, "I'm too tired tonight."  
  
Marie agreed, "How about tomorrow, after supper, we have a get to know each other mini-party," she suggested.  
  
"I like it," Rebecca stated. The other girls murmured their approval while choosing their beds.  
  
"Goodnight," Lily called after changing into her pajamas.  
  
"Goodnight," the girls chorused.  
  
The next morning, Lily woke up to Marie's shaking her.  
  
"Lily, they left for breakfast all ready! We need to hurry!" She said, walking to her own robes.  
  
"How do we get to the hall?" Lily asked.  
  
"That's what I'm for," Rebecca said, coming from the bathroom. "Don't worry- I told the others to get, and I know the way."  
  
Marie sighed, relieved. Rebecca led the way out of the common room. Immediately, water was poured all over the three girls, who jumped and looked up.  
  
"Morning Ickle Firsties!" Peeves said, laughing madly.  
  
"Oh!" Lily said, "You must be the poltergeist, Peeves! I've very pleased to meet you!" Lily held out her had to shake his.  
  
Peeves looked shocked and slowly floated backwards. Lily shrugged and started walking again.  
  
"Er, Lily," Marie started, "We're soaked."  
  
"I can fix that," came a voice from behind.  
  
The seventh year girl pointed her wand at the three, who immediately became dry. "I'm Molly Bell, by the way. I've never seem Peeves react that way before. Congratulations, Lily!" Lily grinned. "You should get going. Good luck," Molly said.  
  
Rebecca, Lily, and Marie continued walking to the Great Hall.  
  
"How did you know about Peeves?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"I read about all the ghosts," Lily explained.  
  
When the girls arrived in the Great Hall, they took the seats Marelda, Lynn, and Christine had saved for them.  
  
Lily laughed, looking across the table. "I we weren't the only ones who slept late!"  
  
James and Sirius had just walked in and taken the seats Remus and another boy had saved for them.  
  
"Just in time for the post," Rebecca said, countless owls flew in.  
  
As others were thanking their owls, Lily realized she hadn't seen Purity.  
  
"Where's my owl?" Lily asked.  
  
"I guess you didn't get any mail," Christine shrugged.  
  
"No, I mean where it she?" She pressed.  
  
"Oh. The owlery," Lynn said simply.  
  
"Schedules are here," Marelda announced. "Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dear Arts, and Charms today."  
  
"And Charms is with the Ravenclaws," Remus said in a tone between excited and mischievous.  
  
"What do you have planned?" Lily asked, fully aware of some of Remus's pranks.  
  
"Well, I happen to know a certain Ravenclaw." Remus trailed off.  
  
"Briana!" Lily exclaimed. "We have Charms last though!"  
  
"Wait until then to see her though. I do have something planned- just play along."  
  
"Transfiguration is on e of the most difficult and hazardous forms of magic you will study at Hogwarts. Let it be known that any foolishness will not be tolerated in my class." McGonagall said.  
  
She then did a short demonstration, which made even the most uneager students anxious to learn. After copying several pages of notes, McGonagall handed out matches which were to be turned into needles. Five minutes before class was over, James had successfully turned his match into a needle and turned to give the girls a smug look as McGonagall nodded her head in approval. Lily rolled her eyes and got to work on her own match, only to succeed in pointing her match.  
  
"In Defense Against the Dark Arts this year," Professor Williams started, "you will learn basic parts of the subject, threats which will provoke the use of the subject, as well as about deadly magical creatures." After taking more notes, Professor Williams taught a few hexes for dueling. Remus was the first to achieve in this class.  
  
"Lunch!" A small boy with a high pitched voice exclaimed.  
  
"Who are you- I've seen you all day, but." Lily trailed off.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew," the boy said.  
  
Before long, lunch was over, and Remus was whispering his plan to Lily while walking to charms early.  
  
"Briana!" Remus called a few minutes later in the Charms room. Briana turned her head, grinned widely seeing who it was, and left the group of girls she was with.  
  
"Remus! I'm glad to see you! Hogwarts is great, isn't it?!" Remus nodded occasionally while listening to Briana chatter. "And I've all ready made a lot of friends- too bad we aren't in the same house." Briana paused for a moment.  
  
"Speaking of mew friends," Remus started, "I made one who I think you would really get along with. Her name is Juliet-Rose, but she goes by Juliet."  
  
"I always thought Romeo went with Juliet, but I guess it was Remus," Briana teased.  
  
Remus laughed good-naturedly and said, "For all I know, you're right- we only just met last night. I want you to meet her thought, okay?"  
  
"Sure. So far, any friend of yours is a friend of mine," Briana responded.  
  
"Juliet," Remus said, "I want you to meet my friend Briana."  
  
Lily turned and walked over to her friends. Briana's jaw dropped. "Hello Briana, I'm Juliet." She said very politely with a strong French accent. After Briana remained silent for an uneasy moment, Lily started again, "Are you all right?"  
  
Briana shook herself out of the trance-like state. "I'm sorry," she said, "You just look incredible like one of my best friends, a Muggle."  
  
"Oh," 'Juliet' responded, "Well, I do not think we could have met, you see, I've recently moved from France. However, I hope to be a good friend."  
  
"Of course. Maybe we-" Briana stopped, hearing Flitwick's greeting.  
  
"Good afternoon, class. Please take your seats," He said, causing Lily to say goodbye and to take her seat between Sirius and Marelda.  
  
For the third time that day, first year Gryffindors were taking notes.  
  
"Today," Flitwick said, "You will try to light the end of your wand. The spell you are to use is 'Lumos.' Most of you should get it before the end of the class."  
  
Within five minutes, Lily was the first to perfect the charm. Upon this, Lily turned back to smile at Rebecca and Remus, then change the angle of her face to flash James a look just as smug as the one he gave her earlier that day. From across the isle, Christine and Lynn were keeping from laughing while Marie winked.  
  
"Excellent job, Ms. Evans!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed. "She's managed to light her wand!"  
  
*Evans?* Briana thought to herself. *That's too much of a coincidence.*  
  
"Remus!" Briana exclaimed after class. "What are you trying to pull on me?! Lily, why would you let him do this?!"  
  
Lily didn't move. "Are you taking to me?" She asked, noticing the others were all gone.  
  
"Don't plat act! Why didn't you tell me?" Briana questioned.  
  
"Tell you what?" Lily asked. "My name is Juliet, by the way."  
  
"But you're Lily! The professor even called you Ms. Evans!" Briana insisted.  
  
"You know Cousin Lily?" Juliet asked, shocked.  
  
"You're related! That would explain it!" Briana exclaimed.  
  
"When can I get to know you?" Lily asked Briana.  
  
"How about tomorrow in the library after classes?" Briana suggested. "Sounds good. I'll see you then. Bye Briana." Lily responded.  
  
Remus echoed her, "Bye Briana."  
  
"Bye Remus, bye Juliet," Briana said.  
  
"It's Lily," Lily said.  
  
"Right," Briana said absently, "Bye Lily." 


	6. Can't be too Honest

Disclaimer: I own a few characters(basically Lily's friends)..but JK Rowling owns all the good ones.  
  
A/N: Not one reply..I guess my writing's not too good. Here's the next chapter.  
  
Can't be too honest  
  
As she walked in the opposite direction, Lily and Remus stayed in their place as Briana spun around quickly exclaiming, "Lily?!!!"  
  
Lily laughed before running to her and hugging her.  
  
"I didn't know you were a witch!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"I didn't know about you or Remus until yesterday evening! It was very hard to not run up to you!" Lily explained.  
  
"So why didn't you?! I thought I was going crazy!" Briana said.  
  
"Well," Lily started, "As much as I wanted to see you, I couldn't deprive my other best friend of his fun."  
  
"Remus and his pranks!" Briana said, laughing.  
  
"Exactly! But he somehow never manages to get caught!" Lily laughed back.  
  
"You know, I'm still here!" Remus said, faking anger. This caused the girls to laugh even harder.  
  
"I really wish we were in the same house!" Briana exclaimed.  
  
"I know!" Lily agreed. "We only see each other in a few classes and at meal times now!"  
  
"We can always study in the library together," Remus suggested.  
  
"That is a great idea!" Lily said.  
  
"We'll start tomorrow after classes and plan from there," Briana suggested.  
  
"I like it!" Lily said.  
  
"See you then," Remus responded. Briana smiled as they all walked toward their common rooms.  
  
That evening after supper was the Gryffindor first years get to know each other night for the girls.  
  
"Okay, to start off, how about a little game?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"Sure, what?" Lynn asked in turn. Rebecca turned to Christine.  
  
"Well, I thought a personality game would be good," Christine started. "We each get to pick a category, you know, like sports, music, hobbies, and so on. Then, we each have to say something about whatever the topic is."  
  
"Sounds good," Marelda said.  
  
"Let's get into a circle," Lynn suggested.  
  
"Lily, you give the first topic," Marie suggested.  
  
"Um, okay, sports," Lily said.  
  
Rebecca was first. "Definitely Quittich, the best sport in the world. I'm not very good on a broom, but I love watching it. I hope one day I can be an announcer. Any questions?"  
  
"Yes," Marie said. "What's Quittich?"  
  
"What is Quittich?" Lily echoed.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Rebecca exclaimed, "I forgot you didn't know. Well, there are three goal posts, which chasers try to get the quaffle, a large, red, ball, through. The goal posts are guarded by the keeper, who is a sort of goalie. Each team has a set of goals and a keeper, but there is only one quaffle. There are three chasers for each team. The beaters, two for each team, have bats which they use to hit the two bludgers, large dangerous boulders, away from their teammates and at the other team. Each team also has a seeker, who must capture the golden snitch, a small, very fast gold ball. When the seeker catches the snitch, the game is over. Each time the quaffle goes through a goal post, the scoring team gets 10 points. The seeker who catches the snitch also captures 150 points for their team. Obviously, the team with the most points at the end of the match wins." Rebecca finished.  
  
"Okay, my turn," Lynn said. "I love playing Quittich, my best position is keeper, though I'm not on a team. I also like the muggle sport, basketball, though I'm not very good at it. Your turn, Chrisitine."  
  
"Well, I guess I'm like Rebecca, in a way- I think Quittich is the best sport in the world, but I'm scared of brooms and heights. When I was younger, I fell of a broom playing with my older brother, Arthur, who luckily caught me." Christine shuddered. "And that's about it for me."  
  
"Well, I guess it's my turn," Marelda said. "I don't know any Muggle sports, but I'm not a big fan of wizard sports- I think there are may more useful professions and activities."  
  
"Okay," Marie said, "Well, since I only know Muggle sports, I play soccer and volleyball, but chaser in Quittich sounds like fun. I've never been on a broom though, so I could be wrong. Lily, your turn."  
  
"I play almost any Muggle sport, but only for fun. I've never really been into competing for sports leagues. My dad go t me a broom as a gift, so I plan to play Quittich for fun also," Lily said. "Rebecca, your category."  
  
"Family," she said, decidedly.  
  
Lynn started, "My mom's a muggle, and dad's a wizard. I'm an only child."  
  
"My family's all wizarding," Christine started. "Three older brothers and a younger sister. Martin, Arthur, Kevin, and Claire."  
  
"I'm from a 'pureblood' family, as they call them," Marelda said. "Rebecca and I have a litter sister, whom our parents adopted a few months ago named Mallory."  
  
"My family, besides me, is all Muggle as far as I know," Marie started. "I'm the oldest of four children, so I don't know if my siblings are wizards of a witch. My siblings' names are William, Joey, and Anna."  
  
"Well," Lily started, "My family is also all Muggle. I have one older sister, Petunia."  
  
"I think Marelda covered it for me," Rebecca said.  
  
For a while longer, the categories music, hobbies, academics, and professional goals were all covered before the game was discarded.  
  
"I have 'Can't be too honest?' if anyone wants to play," Marelda said. Everybody with the exception of Lily and Marie excitedly said, "Yes!"  
  
"I guess we're at a bit of a disadvantage, don't you?" Marie asked Lily quietly.  
  
"Definitely," Lily responded, the raising her voice to say, "What's that?"  
  
"It's almost like Muggle truth or dare," Lynn explained. "We each write two questions and submit them to a question box- it there's a double, the question will be given back so that a new one is written. Then, we take turns answering all the questions. If you lie, then, after all the questions are answered, you will be given a dare. If you fail the dare, then the question you lied about will be revealed, and the special truth serum will be given."  
  
"Oh, that sounds like fun," Marie commented.  
  
"Let's play," Lily agreed.  
  
"What is your most embarrassing moment?" Was the first question.  
  
"Great!" Rebecca groaned. "Not that I want you to know, but last year, Marelda and I went to Diagon alley just for fun. I dragged her into Quality Quittich supplies and saw a group of Hogwarts students there, so, figuring I would never see them again, I was bragging about now good a chaser I was. Well, the next day, I went to the public pitch, and they were there, short a chaser. So, they asked me to play. You all know I'm not good on a broom, so I was so into flying, I missed almost any shot I took."  
  
"When I was in a Muggle school," Marelda started, "The teacher asked me what war ended in 1945. Marie and lily would know it's World War II, but I said, 'I wouldn't consider it a war, but Dumbledore defeated Grindewald in 1945.' The teacher asked me if I was ill and everyone was calling me Dumbledore for days."  
  
"I once went to a Muggle restaurant, and ordered butterbeer. The Maitre D gave me a strange look and said they didn't have that. Then, I demanded to see the house-elves. He eventually told my parents they should consider taking me to a psychiatrist very loudly so that everyone there heard it." Lynn said.  
  
"Okay," Christine explained, "Every tenth birthday in my family, the person whose birthday it is gets a wand in Ollivanders. At the occasion is a sort of party, and I had a few friends come. After arriving at the wand shop, Mr. Ollivander tried to find me a wand for 25 minutes before declaring he couldn't find one. By this time, since my birthday I late in August, Hogwarts students were waiting, so, in front of twelve people, I was unofficially being declared a squib. Everyone teased me all day. The next morning, Mr. Ollivander owled saying he had found what he though was the perfect wand, and it was, but it wasn't soon enough to spare me the humiliation."  
  
"On Halloween one year," Marie started, "I was set in my 'witch costume' and went out to find a few friends of mine in their Scarlet O'Hara and Jeanie costumes. I saw them, so I went and started babbling about school and these other girls. They just nodded and listened. A few minutes later, another two girls dressed like Scarlet O'Hara and Jeanie came up to me and said they had been waiting. Confused, I asked who everyone was. Because everyone except me was wearing a mask, it turned out I was talking to who I thought my friends were about who they really were."  
  
"I guess it's my turn," Lily sighed. "When I was nine, there was take your childe to work day. Petunia, my sister, didn't want to go, so it was the first time my dad took only me. My dad is a new anchor on the British Broadcast Station, so, since it was his break, we decided to watch a home- video, since it was so much better at the station. The video was, unfortunately, of me. One of the show's producers accidentally put the home movie on the air- it was of me a few years earlier in a ballet tutu doing my 'dance,' but making many mistakes- it had been my first year. Ten minutes later, the problem was recognized and my dad had to explain it on air. Then, they had me com eon and do another dance! I was so nervous, I missed half the steps!"  
  
"Well, I'm certainly glad we're done with those experiences," Rebecca said.  
  
"Okay Lily, last person, last question," Christine said a good while later. "Who is your best friend, and who do you think your best possible new friend will be?"  
  
"I had a lot of close friends before Hogwarts," Lily said, "But you would know Briana York, who happens also to be a witch, a Ravenclaw. As for best Hogwarts friend," Lily paused. "It depends what you mean." Once again, she paused. "I think Lynn would be the most fun, Marelda the most honest with me, Christine the most friendly, Marie the most like me, and Rebecca, at the time, the closest. There's also Molly, Alicia, and Kayla who seem nice. I don't know who my best friend will be."  
  
The question box then spit each girl a paper.  
  
Rebecca's read, "Two dares."  
  
Marelda's said, 'Three dare."  
  
"Three dares," Lynn's said.  
  
Christine's had written, "Two dares."  
  
"No dares," Read Marie's.  
  
Lily was shocked to find "One dare," written on hers.  
  
"Marie! How could you have no dares?!" Lynn exclaimed.  
  
"I've had bad experiences with dares, so I was totally honest," she answered.  
  
"Player one dares," the game announced, "Write a poem about a boy you have recently met, recite this on your head for the person. Play two dares: Send a secret admirer note to someone you hate, trick someone into believing you have a broken wrist, introduce yourself to the first person you see that you haven't met. Player three: Sing your favorite song for everyone in the room, do a dance to the same song, where all formal clothes to your first class tomorrow. Player four: Sneak into the kitchens and have a house-elf bring milk and cookies to this room, sneak into the boy's dorms and scare them from under a bed. Player five: no dares. Player six: take a drink of the special 'ten minutes a drunk' draft and go into the common room."  
  
"No talking about your dares unless it's your turn," Marelda instructed.  
  
"Okay, well, it's my turn," Rebecca said, "We should go to the common room at the same time together, so, for now, I'll write a poem about- uh- that small kid.Peter Pettigrew. Peter Pettigrew, you're the best, Even better than all the rest, Though I barely know you, We'll be friends through and through, But I think you could use a new vest." She said after a while.  
  
The girls laughed. "You like Peter, huh?" Lynn teased.  
  
"Very funny," Rebecca said.  
  
"Someone I hate- I have the perfect person," Marelda declared. "Lucious Malfoy, the Head Boy."  
  
My dearest Lucious, For the longest time I have loved you. If the words soul mate come up, you pop into my head. I would give everything I own just to be yo8urs, Mrs. Lucious Malfoy. At this point, I am too embarrassed to say who I am, so, I shall remain anonymous. With truest love, Your secret admirer.  
  
"I'll do the others in the common room," Marelda finished.  
  
"There is now ay I'm singing in front of all you," Lynn said, "but I'll do the dance. My favorite song is Knock Three Times by Dawn." And Lynn did her dance, which ended in fits of laughter by everyone. "I'll dress up tomorrow too." She finished.  
  
"Those are the only ones we can do in here, so off o the common room," Christine stated.  
  
"Peter!" Rebecca called. "Come over here." Rebecca then got on her head and recited the poem. By the time she was done, she had gathered a small group of spectators. Peter was in shock.  
  
"Hi," Marelda said to a girl, "My name is Marelda Dorhety. What's yours?"  
  
"Jessica Kingston," the girl said stiffly. "I have to go study." And she walked away.  
  
Marelda then started moving some books to find a place to sit. "Ow!" Marelda winced quietly, bringing fake tears to her eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?" A boy asked.  
  
"I- I think it's broken," Marelda said.  
  
Remus turned after overhearing this. "Do you want me to take you to get it fixed?"  
  
"Actually, could you get Rebecca? I'd prefer she take me." Marelda responded.  
  
"No problem," Remus responded. A moment later, Remus was back with the other twin.  
  
"Thank you," Marelda said and left with her sister.  
  
"Lily, you should go next. Christine's should be done last." Marie said.  
  
"Do I really have to do this?" Lily half sighed.  
  
'You could tell the truth," Lynn suggested slyly.  
  
"No way!" Lily exclaimed, clapping her hands to her mouth. "Fine, I'll do it." 


	7. The Secret Plan

Disclaimer: ...same as last chapter . A/N: Thank you Smiley-Freak: D!!! You made my day with a review! . .  
  
The Secret Plan  
  
. . Lily took her drink. She stumbled a bit, and then regained her balance. "Who are you?" Lily asked a fifth year prefect walking by, but it sounded more like "Whoayoo?"  
  
"Pardon?" The girl asked.  
  
"Oh, just ignore her. She's not quite right." Christine said.  
  
"That's not true," Lily slurred.  
  
"We'll talk to you in a bit," Rebecca ended the conversation. "Lily, why don't you go talk to Remus and his friends?"  
  
"Kay," she answered shortly, and somewhat danced to the boys.  
  
A moment later, Lily was sitting down saying, "Hiya Remie!"  
  
"Uh, Lily," came the response, "I'm Sirius. Remus is next to me."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Lily giggled. "Hiya Remie!" She turned her head and said. She turned back and said, "Hiya Siri!"  
  
"Hi Lils," Remus said awkwardly. "What's going on?"  
  
Lily just giggled, "Lily," Sirius asked slowly, "Why are you sitting on me?"  
  
"Where else would I sit, silly?" She asked, sounding serious.  
  
Sirius gestured at the seat James Potter was previously at. Lily, once gain, giggled. James then returned and took his seat, soon to be followed by Peter.  
  
"Wanna play a game?" She asked.  
  
"Okay," James answered, puzzled by the behavior all ready.  
  
"What game?" Peter asked excitedly.  
  
"That's up to you, Remie," Lily said.  
  
"I don't know Lils," Remus said, doubtingly, having partially figured out Lily's state.  
  
"Fine," she pouted. "Siri, will you pick for me?"  
  
Not understanding his friend's actions, Sirius nodded. "Exploding snap." He said.  
  
Lily smiled and started playing. A few minutes later, her cards exploded, like they often do in exploding snap. With the full effects of a drunken person, the explosion caused Lily to pass out, her feet on James, head on Remus, and body draped across Sirius. Immediately, the other girls came over, seemingly concerned.  
  
"She passed out!" Marie exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry," Marelda said. "She'll wake up in," she checked her watch. "45 seconds. She won't even have a hangover!"  
  
"Wait- you mean she is?" Remus asked, still disbelievingly. "I mean, I suspected, but I didn't really believe..." He trailed off.  
  
"You've got to be kidding!" Sirius laughed.  
  
"What is she?" Peter asked.  
  
"Drunk!" Lynn blurted, causing a few older students to turn and laugh.  
  
Lily's eyes popped open. "What am I doing here?!" She exclaimed, seeing Remus's face much closer than she expected.  
  
"Calm down, Lil." Remus said. "You passed out."  
  
"Do you know?" Lily asked, concerned.  
  
"What do you thing?" Sirius laughed.  
  
"Yeah! I didn't expect anything like this from you, though!" James said.  
  
Lily shot him a glare. She sat up between Sirius and Remus, and then stood. Well, I'm leaving now. I'll see you tomorrow, Remie. You too Sirius. Bye!" She waved and walked away unnaturally quickly. Immediately, Lily's friends followed suite, muttering goodbyes and catching up with her.  
  
"Wow, Lily," Christine said.  
  
"I know," she grumbled.  
  
"That must have been some secret," Rebecca added.  
  
Lily didn't reply.  
  
"Christine's turn," Lynn said. "What are you going to have them bring?"  
  
"Good old chocolate chip sounds good. I'll be back in a few minutes," Christine said. In a few minutes, she was back, and a few minutes later house-elves arrived with a large plateful of cookies and five glasses of milk. Then, everyone just talked for a while. After Lily, Marie, and Lynn finished their conversation on muggle life compared to Hogwarts, Christine raised her voice and said,  
  
"I'm going to the boys' dorm now."  
  
"Wait!" Marie said. "I don't want to miss this!"  
  
"I'll use the Chameleon charm so we can go," Lily said. "Any one else want to got?" Nobody else responded. "Okay," Lily took out her wand and recited the spell.  
  
"Wait one minute," Rebecca said. "Take the magical camera. I need a picture of this."  
  
Marie took the camera and left with Lily and Christine.  
  
"Alohomora!" Christine said to open the door.  
  
"Silenco!" Marie said after they had entered.  
  
Christine hid under a messily bad bed, while Marie and Lily each hid under a cloak hanging from a bedpost.  
  
"I'm calling it a night," an unrecognized voice said a bit later. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight," the others responded.  
  
Before the curtains were closed, Christine said just loud enough to be heard, "Remus, Peter, James, Trip, Sirius."  
  
"Who said that?" Peter squeaked.  
  
"Remus, Peter, James, Trip, Sirius," she said a bit quieter, but so they could still hear her.  
  
"Very funny." Trip said. "Which one of you is playing the joke?"  
  
Nobody replied, "Remus, Peter, James, Trip, Sirius," Christine said in barely a whisper.  
  
After waiting a few more minutes, sure that the boys were scared, she slowly came out from under the bed. Because it was dark, Christine slowly rose to her feet, being sure to keep her eyes closed. "Are you sure I'm here?" She said in a whisper. "You," she slowly walked toward Peter's bed. "You killed me! I will get my revenge!" Christine said in a deadly whisper.  
  
"Ahhh!" Peter screamed and scrambled out of the dorm, as Christine snuck under a bed. There was a bright flash. Then, the other boys followed and there was another flash. There's a ghost in there!" Peter squeaked.  
  
A sixth year walking by stifled a laugh. "Of course it's haunted!" She said gently. "The ghost was probably Peeves playing a joke. We're in a school for witches and wizards," and she looked them over. "Two of you are from influential families, and you didn't know that?" She said shaking her head.  
  
The boys cautiously re-entered the dorm. A few minutes later, the door opened, and the girls left.  
  
"Did it," Christine exclaimed, walking into the girls' dorm.  
  
"Two pictures," Lily added.  
  
"The boys were scared to death. They ran out and said the room was haunted!" Marie exclaimed.  
  
The girls all laughed and talked the rest of the night and finally went to bed.  
  
"I heard you had a little mishap last night," Lynn stifled a laugh, directed at the boys. They just glared, and waited in silence for a few moments.  
  
"Ugh," Marelda grunted. "We have a double class with Slytherins!"  
  
"I still don't think they could be that bad," Lily said, stubbornly.  
  
"What class is it?" James asked.  
  
"Potions," Rebecca said. "Let's go."  
  
"Welcome to Potions," the professor said, "I want to waste as little time as possible, so, please pay attention. Potions is an art. Do not expect to be a 'natural' because it must be done in practice. I pride myself on being fair and treating pupils with respect, however, if you do not treat me in the same manner, you will be punished. Now, let's start. I have a quiz for you. Because this is your first class, however, it is only an assessment. Try your best."  
  
One papers had been passed out, the first years took the quiz.  
  
"You'd think we were supposed to read the whole book judging by that quiz," Sirius whined.  
  
"It wasn't that bad!" Lily said.  
  
"Maybe to you," Peter said, "But I think I failed."  
  
"Well, I don't know if your realize, but the next class is starting," Christine checked her watch. "In 45 seconds."  
  
"I know a shortcut. Come on," James said.  
  
Marie sent Lily a questioning look, which Lily caught and motioned that it was the best option. The others had all ready started, so Lily and Marie went to catch up.  
  
"It's pretty straight forward," James said. "Only one turn coming up here." The made the turn and Peter stopped.  
  
"Wait! My shoes are stuck!" He said.  
  
"I'll fix it," Lynn said. "You guys go ahead. I'll help him."  
  
"I'll wait," Marie said.  
  
"Me too," Lily added.  
  
Lynn smiled. "Thanks." By the time the rest were out of site.  
  
"Thank you so much," Peter said.  
  
"Let's get a move," Lily said. "We shouldn't be too late for our first class."  
  
The four walked for a few minutes and finally found themselves at a large set of doors.  
  
"It must be through these doors," Lynn said. She tried to open it, but the door didn't budge.  
  
"That spell...I know! Alohomora!" Lily said. The door swung open. The four walked in.  
  
"That's strange...Nobody's here," Marie commented. "Are you sure it's the right room?"  
  
"That's what James said,' Peter responded with an emphasis on "James." "Let's go this way." He motioned to the left. One room over, Lily heard a few men speaking, and motioned for the others to be silent.  
  
"Quite certain it should be after Christmas, we need all the support we can get." The first said.  
  
"Yes, you're right. I must be patient. Everyone will be so surprised!" The second said.  
  
Lily led them away. Right before they were out of hearing range, Peter squealed in relief. Then, the men came running. Marie pushed her friends into a hiding spot she found, but didn't have time to hide herself.  
  
"You!" The first man said angrily, grabbing her. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Her-Herbology Class," Marie stammered.  
  
"Let her go," the other man said from the shadows. "She's a first year anyway."  
  
The first man reluctantly let go of Marie. "Get to class and don't come back here!" He snarled.  
  
Marie left quickly and the men looked around and then went back to where they originally were.  
  
A few minutes later, Lynn led them out of the hiding spot and then out the door.  
  
"You made it!" Marie said, relieved.  
  
"We should be saying the same to you!" Lily responded. "Why did you squeal, Peter?"  
  
"I as excited- I thought we had made it," Peter blushed.  
  
As they walked on trying to find Herbology, Marie said, "I wonder what they were talking about. They seemed to get very mad."  
  
"It's probably a surprise party. Best not mention it to anyone." Lynn said.  
  
"Look! That's Herbology!" Lily said. "Let's go!" And they hurried to the greenhouse.  
  
"Where have you been?" Professor Watergroo said.  
  
"It's my fault," Peter stepped out, "I was clumsy, so they helped me. Then, the others got ahead and we got lost."  
  
"That may be, but you are still late. Three points will be taken from Gryffindor. Next time, it will be five each."  
  
"Where were you?" Remus whispered.  
  
"Tell you later," Lily whispered back.  
  
Professor Watergroo explained her lesson and the class ended.  
  
"So what took you so long?" Christine asked.  
  
"We got lost," Lynn explained simply.  
  
"I had guessed that," Marelda said.  
  
"Why?" Marie asked sarcastically, "I mean, we were only given wrong directions."  
  
James turned crimson. "Sorry," he mumbled.  
  
"I need to go to the library. Are you coming, Remus?" Lily asked.  
  
"Of course. Wait one minute. There seems to be a small council going on," Remus responded.  
  
"A council?!" Rebecca laughed.  
  
Peter looked confused and disappointed about not being included.  
  
"Yesterday we decided that we would need another," Sirius started. "The main person on our minds was Trip." He paused. "However, today Peter ahs displayed his eligibility; so, you are now, though a small part, somewhat a member of us."  
  
"In other words," James said, "you can follow us around."  
  
Peter's eyes opened wide before a good grin played his face.  
  
"Well, let's go, Lily," Remus said.  
  
So, the two best friends walked towards the library to see their third part.  
  
After waiting twenty minutes, Briana bustled in.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, "I had a flying lesson."  
  
The study session did not consist of very much studying that day. The whole time consisted of fooling around, as hard as it is to believe. 


	8. The Project

Disclaimer: Same as last chapter  
  
A/N: Thank you senshi_of_time and Smiley_Freak :D for your reviews...I'll try to get the next chaper up quicker for you two.  
  
The Project  
  
"Hold you hand above the broom and command, 'up.'" Professor Vertagon instructed. Once you have done this, mount your broom and hover for a few moments. Call me if you have a problem."  
  
Almost immediately, James's broom flew up, but not before Remus's. Trip's, Lynn's and Sirius's were next. A moment later, Lily's flew up, not seeming to be a problem. Christine's and Rebecca's took a bit longer, but did come up. Peter and Marelda's didn't seem to want to budge.  
  
Once everyone had mounted their brooms, Professor Vertagon said, "Now, you may rise, if you want, and if you're comfortable, even do laps."  
  
"I can't believe it's all ready Halloween!" Christine exclaimed during breakfast.  
  
"I know," Sirius agreed. "I can't wait for the feast tonight!"  
  
"Yes, well, that's not for a while," Marelda said. "We have History of Magic now."  
  
"Before we start class, I would like to assign you a project," Professor Binns said. The class groaned. "You each are to choose a past Hogwarts student who did well in studies and school, but afterwards, did not do as well. You are then to identify why. This is due before your Holiday Break," Binns paused. "That brings me to today's lesson. We are going to the library to work on the project."  
  
"Well," Lily said a half-hour later, 'I know who I'm doing. "Anyone else?"  
  
"I'm doing Jessica Revere," Marie said. "And Rebecca's doing Jason Case."  
  
"I'm doing Arnold Rugg," James said.  
  
"Martin French," Remus added.  
  
"Gerald Bosley," Peter said.  
  
"And I'm dong John Washington," Sirius finished.  
  
"Marelda's doing Monica Adams, Christine is doing Hilary Monroe, and I'm d doing Andrew Buchanan." Lynn said.  
  
"Great!" Lily said. "I'm doing-"the bell rang as Lily said it. She sight. "That was supposed to be Tom Riddle."  
  
"Our next subject in this class," Professor Williams started, "is snakes." Everybody started murmuring. "Silence!" Professor Williams snapped. "Ten points from Gryffindor!"  
  
There were sounds of outrage in the room. "What for?!" James exclaimed.  
  
"Speaking out of turn," Williams spoke, "And I think that you also earned yourself a detention, Mr. Potter. Now, as I was saying," She said without giving James the chance to protest, "In a few weeks, you will be given a group project on a certain snake. Today, we will start with the Runespoor, which is a magical snake. It has three heads, is six feet long, and can be found in Burkina, Faso. Because of the intimidating appearance, dark witches and wizards sometimes keep Runespoors for pets. Each of the three heads has a function. The right side plans, the middle dreams, and the left criticizes. Sometimes, the other two heads would bite off the left head. Runespoor eggs are produced through the mouth, and are used for potions and enhancing mental ability." She stopped to catch her breath. "For the remainder of the class, you are to write what I have said repeatedly until you have memorized it to my liking. You may begin."  
  
"I like her less every class," Lily sighed, leaving.  
  
"Before you all stuff yourself like the turkeys," Dumbledore said, "I would like to remind prefects that a meeting will be held after the feast. The first quittich match, Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin, will be held Saturday at noon. The following week, Hufflepuff will play Gryffindor. I would like to wish all the teams good luck. Enjoy!"  
  
"Ohhhh," Trip groaned as dessert appeared. "Too much food!"  
  
Lynn laughed at him as she helped herself to a piece of pumpkin pie. "You shouldn't have eaten everything."  
  
"She's right, you know," Sirius said, putting some of each dessert on his plate.  
  
"Be quiet, Sirius," James said, feeling the same as Trip. "You only had a roll for supper!"  
  
"You know," Christine said, "That's a good idea."  
  
"I know. Who wouldn't like all desserts for a meal," Sirius stated, quite proud of himself.  
  
"It's not worth it unless there is death by chocolate ice cream with hot fudge, whipped cream, special cherries, and pink heart sprinkles," Lily said.  
  
Remus laughed, while the others looked confused. "But I get blue heart sprinkles." Lily nodded seriously before bursting in laughter.  
  
"Goodnight, everyone. Please try to make it to your dorms without collapsing," Dumbledore laughed fifteen minutes later.  
  
"Today I am assigning the projects," Professor Williams said. "Because there are eleven in the class and six snake types, one person will be working alone. That person is Peter Pettigrew, doing the sea serpent." Peter groaned. "What was that, Mr. Pettigrew?" She challenged.  
  
"Nothing," said Peter.  
  
"That's what I thought," Williams said. "Ms. Weasley and Ms. Rolands, you will research Ashwind. Mr. Waters and Marelda Dorhety, you will do Runespoor. Rebecca Dorhety and Mr. Potter, you have Occamy. Ms. Netly and Mr. Lupin, your assignment is the dragon. Ms Evans and Mr. Black, you will do your topic on the basilisk. You are dismissed to work on it, now, work!" Professor Williams said.  
  
After Williams had left the class, Marelda exclaimed, "She didn't even give an outline!"  
  
"But we'll still get a decent grade," her partner assured.  
  
"I think she purposely left me alone," Peter complained. "She wants to embarrass me, I know it!"  
  
"So prove her wrong," Rebecca suggested.  
  
"I think we all will," Lynn said.  
  
"So, you want to work tonight?" Lily asked Sirius.  
  
"Not really," he responded. Lily glared at him. "All right," he sighed.  
  
"What about you, Remus?" Marie asked.  
  
"I wish I could, but this evening I'm leaving for a few days. My grandmother is ill and it may be her last birthday, so, I have to go," Remus explained, looking at the ground.  
  
"Oh, I hope she gets better! Maybe we can work some other time?" Marie said.  
  
"Of course," Remus responded.  
  
"We'll all work tonight," James said, while everyone else nodded. "Remus is the exception. It's settled."  
  
"Welcome to this year's second quittich match, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff," the commentator said.  
  
"I can't believe Remus is missing this!" James exclaimed, excited about the match.  
  
Two hours later, however, everyone's enthusiasm had gone down.  
  
"Catch the blasted snitch!" A voice called.  
  
"If he doesn't catch that within tem minutes, I'm leaving," Marelda said.  
  
"Hunt appears to have spotted the snitch. He's in a dive and- oh, it's the feint! Jacobson is in the ground," The announcer said ten minutes later.  
  
"I'm out of here," Marelda said, "Two and a half hours is long enough."  
  
"Suit yourself," Lily said, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Hunt is diving again. This time, Jacobson doesn't follow. Hunt swerves from a bludger- get's off his broom?" The commentary stopped. "Gryffindor seeker, Marty Hunt catches the snitch, starting Gryffindor's Quittich season with a 250-200 victory."  
  
"Oh, you just missed it!" Rebecca shouted over the crowd to Marelda. "We won!"  
  
"How's your Grandmother, Remus?" Christine asked.  
  
"Fine," Remus responded.  
  
Seeing Remus didn't want to talk about it, Lynn quickly changed the topic. "Projects tonight," she declared.  
  
Very quickly, breakfast was over.  
  
"Bye Kayla," Lily said, "Bye Jenna."  
  
"The basilisk," Lily started, "Is a wizard-bred dark creature, a giant serpent, sometimes known as the King of the Serpents. It is green with long teeth and yellow bulbous eyes. Under the correct circumstances, a basilisk can live for up to nine hundred years. Basilisk breading is outlawed, and has been since medieval times. This law is rarely broken because only a Parselmouth can control it."  
  
"A basilisk can kill many creatures and in many ways," Sirius continued. "the two most known of these are it's venomous fangs, which kill within minutes of puncturing flesh and it's eyes, which instantaneously kill any who sees them. If a person sees the reflection of the basilisk's eyes or sees it indirectly will become petrified, but can be cured with mature mandrakes. The only animal which seems immune to the stare of the basilisk is a phoenix. Spiders are mortal enemies of the basilisk, and flee before it. The crow of a rooster, however, is fatal to the King of the Serpents."  
  
"To end this," Lily said, "A basilisk is one of the possible creatures said to be in the 'Chamber of Secrets.'"  
  
Many people laughed at this.  
  
"Well, now that the presentations are done," Williams said, "I can only hope that the written reports are better than these. You are dismissed!"  
  
"Great! One project finished, now onto the next." Lily sighed.  
  
"And that's why Arnold Rugg did not do well after Hogwarts," James finished.  
  
"And lastly, Ms. Evans, please educate us on Mr. Tom Riddle," Binns said.  
  
"Thank you Professor," Lily said. "I'd like to start with a brief history of Tom Riddle. He was born in 1927 in Little Hangleton. His mother was a witch and father a Muggle. Tom's father, however, didn't know his wife was a witch, and when he found out, abandoned the pregnant woman. After Tom was born, his mother had enough time to name him before she died, leaving her son to grow up in a Muggle orphanage. In 1938, Tom began at Hogwarts, and was sorted into Slytherin. He was a 'true Slytherin,' in the aspect that he felt anyone Muggle born was not worthy of learning magic, nonetheless, he was named prefect and then Head Boy. In the end of his 1941-1942 school year, Tom was given an award for services to the school, but I was unable to find what these services were. In his last year, Tom even received a Medal for Magical Merit. He was said to be on e of the best students Hogwarts had seen. After hi graduation, however, there was no news of he getting a job or anything. Nobody has heard anything from him in years. I believe this is partially because of his obvious dislike of Muggles, which is not tolerable in the wizarding world now, and, as a student, Tom didn't work very hard for his grades. Now that he's out in the real world, he has to work, which seems to be something he is not willing to do." Lily finished.  
  
"Well done, Ms. Evans. Class dismissed. Have a good holiday!" Binns said.  
  
"Classes are over!" Peter exclaimed happily.  
  
"That they are," Trip said from behind before joining his friends from other houses.  
  
"Lily!!!" Petunia shouted.  
  
"'Tunia!!!" Lily exclaimed in reply.  
  
The two girls ran to each other, Lily dropping her trunk. The two girls started talking, continuously, while one breathed, the other spoke. After five minutes of this, Lily's parents spoke up.  
  
"I guess she doesn't care about us anymore, Charles," Mona declared.  
  
Petunia moved away as Lily exclaimed, "Mom! Dad!" As she ran up to her parents.  
  
"Now," Charles said while in the family car, "before we say anything about life here, we want to know all about Hogwarts- those letters weren't very descriptive."  
  
"Sorry," Lily said, her face reddening, "But I've been busy with school- It's a castle!" Lily said, talking for twenty minutes about Hogwarts. "I need to buy gifts for a few friends, but I have everything picked out. I also want to visit an orphanage where one extraordinary student, Tom Riddle, grew up," Lily finished. "So, how's everything around here?"  
  
Petunia started by saying she broke up with Kevin, then continued on about school.  
  
"We have a few plans made for the time you'll be here," Mona started after everyone had gotten home. "Tomorrow, you and your group of friends, including Petunia, are meeting at the community center, and then going to downtown London." Lily jumped with a huge grin. "It's also our turn to hold the Christmas eve party, so, you can invite your friends and their families, since all of Petunia's, including Arabella and Ruth, were invited. I think that's about it."  
  
"This is great!" Lily exclaimed. "As much as I like my new school, I really missed all our you."  
  
"We missed you too, Flower," Charles said. "You'd better really like that school, because if I hear a single complaint, you're not going back," he added, only half joking.  
  
"You have no idea, Daddy. I wish you could all see it! It's wonderful!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"I have an idea," Petunia said a few moments later, "We should watch our favorite holiday movie for the rest of the night- after all, Lily is a few hours earlier than us anyway."  
  
"Just like we did when we were little!" Lily exclaimed. "I definitely like that idea- still the Miracle on 34th Street?"  
  
"Of course!" Petunia responded.  
  
"Well, that sounds perfectly okay to me," Charles said.  
  
"Time to get up girls!" Mona shouted the next morning. "Remember, we're going to London this morning."  
  
Remembering this, Lily jumped out of bed, as did Petunia. "Coming!" The two responded. 


	9. Christmas Party

Disclaimer: All the characters you've heard of belong to JKR, not me...  
  
A/N: Thank you Smiley-Freak :D and senshi_of_time for the reviews! I can guarantee there is a reason for all the weird topics..including Lily's project.  
  
Christmas Party  
  
"Arabella! Ruth!" Lily squealed. "I missed you so much!"  
  
"I wish we could see each other more often! We've really missed you, Lily!" Ruth said.  
  
"So do I, but we're together now," Arabella said.  
  
The three laughed. "That sounds like something you would see out of a movie," Petunia commented with a grin.  
  
"Hi everyone!" Briana said, running in.  
  
Right away, Ruth ran to Briana, but Arabella stayed in her place. So, how's Hogwarts?"  
  
"Not as nice as it would be if you were there," Lily replied, honestly. Arabella grinned and ran to Briana, soon to be followed by Lily.  
  
"Now, if only Remus would get-"Briana started.  
  
"Was that my name I heard?" Remus said.  
  
"Because, you all seem to be early,"  
  
"Remus!" Arabella, Ruth, and Petunia exclaimed.  
  
"Well," he said, "Why are we just standing here? I thought we were going to downtown London!"  
  
"Very good point, Remus," Charles said. "We should get going. Everyone come get your bus ticket."  
  
"The wheels on the bus go round and round..." A little girl was singing.  
  
"That's a funny song!" Another girl, behind Lily and her friends said.  
  
Lily laughed and turned, saying, "Don't watch too many kid's television shows, huh?"  
  
"No," the girl paused. "Lily?"  
  
"Kayla?" Lily said at the same time. They both laughed. "This is my friend from school, Kayla." She introduced. "Going to the shopping center?" She asked.  
  
"Yup. A few last minute gifts," she responded.  
  
"The wheels on the bus go round and round," Kayla was singing a while later.  
  
"All passengers for London Shopping Center," the bus driver called.  
  
"Where to start?" Briana thought aloud.  
  
"I'm surprised at you, Briana!" Petunia said.  
  
"Yeah! You know where we always start!" Ruth exclaimed.  
  
"Of course! How could I forget? Sandy's shop!" Briana remembered.  
  
"My favorite shop!" Remus added, happily.  
  
"Everyone's favorite shop," Lily corrected.  
  
"You know, I heard that people came from France just to visit it," Arabella said.  
  
"We'll have to ask Patty about that," Mona said. "It's hard to believe how her place started in a closet and is such a great shop."  
  
"You know, we should invite her for Christmas Eve. We've definitely been friends long enough," Charles said.  
  
"Great! She's awesome at parties!" Lily exclaimed, walking into the shop. Patty was helping another customer and didn't notice her visitors.  
  
"We NEED to get these!" Lily exclaimed a few minutes later.  
  
"Is that who I think it is?!" Patty exclaimed.  
  
"If you think it's me," Lily jumped out, "then it is!"  
  
"Great to see you again, Lily! Where are your friends and parents and 'Tunia? You're never here alone!"  
  
"Well, for the owner for such a successful business as your own, you are not very sharp, Patty," Mona teased from behind.  
  
"Yes, I know," Patty laughed.  
  
"I must agree," Petunia said, "I mean, I was right next to you!"  
  
"I get it," Patty said, "Remus, Ruth, Briana, Arabella, you can come out now."  
  
"For someone so fun, you're not very fun!" Ruth laughed.  
  
"Very funny," Patty said.  
  
"I think we're ready to check out, Patty," Arabella said. The others nodded.  
  
"Each of the six bought their bag's worth and then Charles spoke up.  
  
"We're holding a Christmas Eve party, and would like you to come, so, if it's possible, stop by. You know where we live."  
  
"Thanks, I think I will," Patty said. "Bye everyone!"  
  
"Bye Patty!" They all responded.  
  
"Close your eyes, Ruth," Lily instructed as she chose a gift for her fried.  
  
"Okay, you can open them."  
  
"Who's ready for the Café?" Mona asked, but as soon as the group heard "café," they were out of sight.  
  
"I'm going to be disappointed when I got to France," Remus declared. "I love this place!"  
  
"I know! I can even order in French now, even though it is only hot chocolate and ice cream," Briana declared.  
  
"Really," came a man with a thick accent, laughing, and "Vous desirez?"  
  
"Donnez-moi un chocolat et une glace a la vanille, s'il vous plait," Briana said proudly.  
  
"Tres bien! Very good. And the rest of you?" He asked.  
  
"I'll have the same- Moi aussi," Ruth said.  
  
Lily laughed. "I guess I need to learn French. I think it's Donnez-moi un chocolat et une glace au chocolat- Hot chocolate and chocolate Ice cream. Oh, and s'il vous plait."  
  
Everyone finished ordering their snack, and once again, conversation took over.  
  
"You know, Remus, it's not only going to be you who goes to France- It's going to be all of us," Arabella said.  
  
"I like how you think," Petunia responded.  
  
"Me too," Arabella laughed.  
  
"So, can everyone come the Christmas Eve party at our house?" Lily asked.  
  
"I can," Ruth and Arabella said simultaneously.  
  
"So, you finally decided to invite us?" Remus teased, referring to Briana and himself.  
  
"Very funny, Lupin, but for your information, today is the first time I saw you and knew about the party," she declared.  
  
"Well, it sounds good to me," Briana said. "I'll just have to make sure."  
  
"Same thing here," Remus said.  
  
Then, the food arrived.  
  
"Merci," Charles said, after paying the bill.  
  
The group then re-loaded the bus, and headed back to the community center.  
  
"Thanks for a great day, Mr. Evans, Mrs. Evans. I had a great time," Arabella said.  
  
"The same goes for me," Ruth said. Briana and Remus murmured their agreement.  
  
"See you in a few days!" Lily said, as they left the train.  
  
"Do you girls mind helping me get ready for the party?" Mona asked, a few days later.  
  
"Will we open a present tonight?" Lily bargained.  
  
"I suppose," Mrs. Evans replied.  
  
Lily and Petunia looked at each other. "Agreed," Petunia said.  
  
The remainder of Christmas Eve was spent making food, putting up decorations, filling small gift bags for the younger children, and wrapping gifts. Then, as the last gift was being put under the tree and lights being turned on, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Aunt Emily is here!" Petunia shouted. Lily was almost immediately at the door to give her godmother a hug.  
  
"Auntie Em!" Lily exclaimed as she saw her.  
  
"It's really too bad your name's not Dorothy," her aunt laughed. "Mona then greeted her sister.  
  
From that moment, for 15 minutes almost continuously, the doorbell was ringing at the Evans's residence. Among the guests were Ruth, Remus, Arabella, Briana, Patty, Petunia's friends Ally, Samantha, Justin, as well as more of Lily's family members.  
  
"Time for the gift swap!" Charles declared two hours later. "Everyone take a number!"  
  
"Whoever has number one, come and pick a gift." A five-year-old girl walked up. "Do you know what to do Ella?" Mona asked.  
  
"Yes, Aunt Mona," Ella responded. "I pick a present!"  
  
"That's right. Now go pick," Charles said.  
  
Ella hurried to the Christmas tree and chose a gift. Immediately, she tore off the wrapping paper.  
  
"What is this?" Ella asked, confused.  
  
Mona looked at it. "Patty!" She laughed. "It's a big kid toy. When everyone gets their presents, you can get a better one."  
  
"I like it, it's shiny," Ella said, and walked away. Ten minutes later, after everyone had a gift, a woman gave a shriek.  
  
"Charles! What did you give my little girl?!" She shouted.  
  
"It wasn't me- it was the swap!" Charles laughed at his sister's face.  
  
"I don't think it's funny," she stated angrily.  
  
"Mary, or shall I say bloody Mary, look at yourself!" Patty said from behind. "You're acting like my nephew with this joke!"  
  
Mary did look at herself, and slightly laughed at her face, red with ketchup dripping down it like blood.  
  
'Yes," she said, "but I don't appreciate you giving that 'blood camera' to my five-year-old daughter- she's not allowed in that joke shop for two more years."  
  
"You're lucky she didn't get the other one," Patty said.  
  
Awesome!" Petunia said. "This must be the other one- who else would give a candy pen, invisible ink, and trick water-spicy edition?!"  
  
"That's it!" Patty said.  
  
"I can't believe the party is over," Petunia said, after the last guest had left.  
  
"Yup. Only 2 things left before going to bed- milk and cookies, and the gifts!" Petunia exclaimed.  
  
"Gingerbread, sugar, chocolate chip, peanut butter, or butterballs are the types- what do you girls want to leave out?" Mona asked.  
  
"Gingerbread!" They both exclaimed.  
  
"Gingerbread it is, then," Charles declared, placing some gingerbread cookies on a plate.  
  
"Gifts now!" Lily said. "Let's go, 'Tunia!"  
  
"Sounds good to me," Petunia replied.  
  
"This year, you open them from Grandma Evans," Charles said.  
  
"She always gives awesome presents!" Lily whispered, as she took her own.  
  
"She did it again! It's a set of Beatles records!" Petunia exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, she did," Lily agreed, looking at her won Walt Disney Snow Globe. "I love Disney and Snow globes- she always knows."  
  
"Now," Mona said, "It is time for you two to got to bed. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight Mum, Goodnight Dad," Petunia said. "'Night Lily."  
  
"Goodnight, Petunia. 'Night Mum, Dad." Lily said. 


	10. Problem at the Orphanage

A/N- Thank you all for your replies...I would say your names, but I feel bad for not posting in so long, so I'll just get to the post ;)  
  
Problem at the Orphanage  
  
"HAPPY CHRISTMAS!" Lily shouted the next morning.  
  
"Presents!" Petunia exclaimed happily.  
  
"So many gifts, so little time," Charles joked.  
  
"I love Christmas," Lily sighed that evening, while admiring her new journal.  
  
"Don't we all?" Petunia agreed, while drinking a glass of eggnog.  
  
"No place like home for the holidays," Lily said, quoting the familiar song.  
  
"I've got to agree with that, Lil," Charles said. "It's part of the reason Christmas is so great-being with your family."  
  
"Oh!" Lily gasped. "I'll be right back!"  
  
Lily then ran to her room, realizing it was Christmas, and Sirius was stuck in his house.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
I'm sorry I hadn't written to you before now, but I've been busy so far. I hope your family isn't as bad as you've thought they would be- you should stop by my, my house has been connected to the floo network, so, it'd be no trouble. Thank you so much for your gift- I love chocolate, so, Honeydukes finest is sure to be great! I hope you liked your first from me. I won't mention it in case you haven't opened it yet. I can't wait to see you back at school, and Happy Christmas.  
  
Sincerely, Lily  
  
"What did you have to do, Lily?" Petunia asked.  
  
"One of my friends from school has an, er, unaccepting family, so I wanted to send him a Christmas not," Lily explained.  
  
"That's very kind of you. By the way, Mum says if we're going to watch A Christmas Carol, it's starting now." Petunia commented.  
  
"I'll be down in a minute- I just need to give Purity the letter," Lily said. Then, she gave her owl the letter and went to see A Christmas Carol.  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
Thank you for the letter- It was nice to hear that I'm not just a failure and traitor to my family. Seriously,(no pun intended) though, you'd think being sorted into Gryffindor was worthy of ten year in Azkaban! I wish I could go to see you at your house, but I'm afraid the only chances for that are in I'm left home alone- there is no way my mother and father will let me visit the home of a Muggle-born. I can't even let them know I talk to you, or... Thank you very much for the book- I never thought Muggle pranks could be so great! I can't wait 'til I get Regulus without my parents around! I'm glad you liked the chocolate- I thought you would. Keep writing- these letters are keeping me sane. Happy Christmas to you too.  
  
Sincerely, Sirius  
  
"Is today the day to go to that orphanage, Lily?" Mona asked.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Lily exclaimed. "Mum, can you grab the gifts for the kids while I get ready?"  
  
"Sure, hunny," Mona replied.  
  
"We're here!" Mona said. "Grab the gifts, Lily."  
  
Lily rang the doorbell at the orphanage.  
  
"Hello," the lady who answered the door said kindly. "How can I help you?"  
  
"Good morning ma'am. I recently did a project on a boy who was raised here, Tom Riddle, and wanted to see the place. May I?"  
  
"Of course! Tom Riddle, you say. I remember him- haven't heard from him in years, though. Come on in. I'll show you around."  
  
The woman gave Lily and her mother a tour of the building, and introduced them to a few of the children.  
  
"We have a few gifts for the children," Mrs. Evans said.  
  
"How kind of you! I could stand here, saying how much the kid's appreciate your gift, but how about I show you. You can give the gifts yourself. How old are you- 12? 13?" The caretaker asked Lily.  
  
"Eleven," Lily pronounced.  
  
"Well then, how about we give them to the room of eleven and twelve-year- old girls?"  
  
"It sounds good to me," Lily said.  
  
"Let's go," Mona said, decidedly, following the woman.  
  
"Come on Lily."  
  
"Serenity, Nicole, Ella, Elizabeth, Amanda," the lady called. "Someone to see you." The five girls immediately came into sight.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Wakely?" Amanda spoke.  
  
"This girl, Lily, and her mother have something for each of you."  
  
"Hi girls," Lily said. "I have some gifts- one for each of you."  
  
The curiosity in the girls' faces was soon replaced with a happy one. "Thank you!" Ella exclaimed. "That's very nice of you."  
  
Lily and Mona distributed the packages. Each girl got some Christmas candy, a different book, and a necklace.  
  
"Oh, I've wanted to read this book!" Elizabeth said happily. "Thank you very much!"  
  
"My thoughts exactly," Nicole said. Serenity just smiled shyly.  
  
"Well, Lily and I should be going," Mona said. "Maybe we'll visit again sometime."  
  
"Thank you for coming," Mrs. Wakely said.  
  
"Bye!" Lily said, grinning.  
  
"Goodbye!" The orphans all called.  
  
As Mona and Lily were waving goodbye from outside their car, the orphanage began glowing a bright green.  
  
"That's strange," Mona commented.  
  
Then, there were many screams coming from the inside. The green light suddenly left the building- An explosion.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Mum! You need to call the police!" Lily exclaimed, panicking.  
  
"I'll be right back, Lily. Stay away from the orphanage."  
  
A large mark appeared above the orphanage- there was a large black snake. Lily stood there in awe, staring at the mark and remains of the building, until something broke her trance. It was a series of many quick pops. Then, the sound of crying, or whimpering, of a child. A girl.  
  
"Help!" She cried, from the still burning building. "Lily? Are you still there?! Help!"  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm coming! Who is it? Where are you?" Lily hurried.  
  
"Hurry! The fire! "I'm near the front entrance- It's Serenity!" She shouted through the rubble.  
  
"Keep talking, Serenity. It'll help me find you!" Lily said. She then started carefully searching for Serenity. A few minutes later, Mona returned.  
  
"The police are coming, Lily." She then saw that Lily wasn't there. "Lily?! Where are you?!" Panic overcoming her.  
  
"Mum! I'm okay- Serenity is still alive!" Lily called. At that moment, Lily found Serenity, who immediately grabbed Lily in appreciation.  
  
"How did you survive?" Mona asked, with a blank expression.  
  
"I don't know," Serenity said, still sobbing. "When the people started killing, I found myself hidden under the stairs near the front door, and nobody found me." She paused and started crying louder. "Everyone else was killed."  
  
"People," Lily whispered.  
  
Sirens started going off. "Are you okay, ladies?" The officers asked.  
  
"Yes, I think so," Mona said, "However," she said with difficulty, "I think we're the only ones who are."  
  
"You mean there were others who lived there?" The officer asked, also with difficulty.  
  
"It was an orphanage," Lily said.  
  
"Oh!" He gasped. "And how many children lived in it?" He asked with a painful expression.  
  
"At least fifty," Serenity choked out.  
  
Another police officer then arrived. "We're going to need more officers, detectives, fire workers, and possibly ambulances." The first officer told him. "This isn't looking good," he added. "The press will also need to come- Are you three eye witnesses?"  
  
"Yes," they said solemnly.  
  
"Well, that's strange," the second officer said. "Look at that linger about the rubble."  
  
"I agree." The first officer said. "It's almost like magic- I wonder how they did it."  
  
"Who did it?" Mona thought aloud.  
  
A few minutes later, the people the police officers called for arrived. The fire had gone out, so fire workers mainly searched for anyone still alive.  
  
"We're going to need to ask you some questions," A detective stated. The three nodded. "First of all, were there people who did this, or was it accidental?"  
  
"There were definitely people," Serenity said, "They started killing people before the building..."  
  
"If you don't mind, how were people being killed?" He asked.  
  
"It was strange- the people had something like a laser. It was like a thin tube, and to kill a person, a green light came out of it."  
  
"That must be what we say," Lily said.  
  
"Go on," the detective said.  
  
"Right before the place, well, exploded, we saw a bright green light through the windows." Lily explained.  
  
"And how did the people arrive and leave?" The detective said.  
  
"That was the strangest part," Serenity said quietly. "I heard a bunch of 'popping' noises and then, the people were there killing."  
  
"We heard the same thing after that." Mona pointed to the mark above the orphanage.  
  
"Thank you," the detective said. "You three can go home now. We'll probably contact you tomorrow, but first, I'll need a name and phone number."  
  
"Our names are Mona and Lily Evans, and our phone number is 81.74.93.2, but what about Serenity- should we take her with us?  
  
"You mean she lived in there and survived?" The detective said, shocked.  
  
"Yes, I did," Serenity said.  
  
"Wow! Well, you're old enough to decide on your own, Serenity. Would you rather go, or, well, stay at the police office?" The detective said.  
  
"Definitely with them, that is, if that's okay," Serenity said.  
  
"Of course!" Mona said.  
  
"And a new story coming from Surrey. There was a mysterious explosion in an orphanage, and all but one 11 year old girl was killed, which makes an estimated 50 people dead. The one survivor lived in the orphanage, and was found without injury. We will be continuing to follow up this story. That's it for the news tonight. I'm Charles Evans, and goodnight."  
  
"Ooh!" Lily said suddenly. "I just thought of something, Mum!" She paused. "I'll be right back!"  
  
Lily ran to her room. "Where are you Purity?" She said to herself. Then, she started writing.  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
You probably aren't aware, but a Muggle orphanage, one in which at least one past student came from, exploded today. Normally, I wouldn't bother you with such, but I believe there was magic involved- let me explain. A witness from inside the orphanage said that the "guns" the people were killing with were like thin tubes, and to kill, a green light came from it. Also, there was a mysterious symbol left after the remains of the building. It probably has nothing at all to do with magic, but I thought you should know.  
  
Sincerely, Lily Evans- First year Gryffindor  
  
A few minutes later, Purity returned. "Take this to Dumbledore quickly," she said. 


	11. A Witch or Not?

A/N: Thanks for the reviews tarsheelsrule01 and Smiley-Freak :D. I hope you like the chapter ;)  
  
A Witch or Not?  
  
"Lily!" Mona called. "Come show Serenity where she'll stay. Introduce her to Petunia too."  
  
"Coming Mum," Lily said.  
  
"Come with me, Serenity," Lily instructed. "Petunia! I have someone for you to meet!"  
  
A moment later, Petunia emerged from her room. "Yea?"  
  
"Petunia, this is Serenity, Serenity, Petunia." Lily introduced. The two of them got to know each other. "Okay, this is my room," Lily said, walking in. "I have a bed for you to sleep in," Lily explained pulling it out from under her own.  
  
"What's this?" Serenity asked Lily, holding her wand.  
  
"Oh, I used to do some magic tricks," Lily said quickly, making a move to take it back.  
  
"Oh! Let's see...Alakazam!" Serenity said. Gold sparks flew from the end of the wand. Serenity immediately dropped it. "It's like that weird gun! You did it!"  
  
"What?!" Lily asked, startled. "That's ridiculous!"  
  
"Mrs. Evans!" Serenity cried, picking up the wand again. "Lily did it! She has a gun!" As she ran downstairs and showed the 'gun.'  
  
"Oh dear," Mona said weakly. "Lily, I think you're going to have to tell her."  
  
"Mum?" Lily asked.  
  
"What choice do we have? For all we know, she could be one too," Mona said.  
  
"Okay," Lily responded uncertainly. "Serenity, you should be sitting down." A moment later, Lily said it. "I lied upstairs, Serenity. I never used to do magic tricks. The truth is- I'm a witch, and that is my wand."  
  
Serenity started laughing hysterically. "This is all a dream- a figment of my imagination. I mean, how could all this be true?! My new home- the orphanage explodes, and everyone I know is dead, then, the people who temporarily take me in claim to be a witch?! This is insane!"  
  
"It's been a long day, honey," Mona addressed Serenity. "Why don't you go to bed, and we'll talk in the morning."  
  
Without the energy to object, Serenity nodded and headed to Lily's room.  
  
"Well, she took that well," Mona sighed.  
  
"But at least she didn't call the police," Lily pointed out.  
  
"What was that all about?" Petunia asked, having passed Serenity on the stairs.  
  
"Serenity found Lily's wand," Mona said.  
  
"No wonder- you should have what's her name...that lady who wrote to us talk to her."  
  
"That's a great idea!" Lily exclaimed. "As soon as Purity gets back-"  
  
"Where is she now?" Mona interrupted.  
  
"I sent a letter to Professor Dumbledore about this- I mean what are the chances that they invented a new gun identical to a wand?" Lily explained.  
  
"Good idea," Petunia said. "But why don't you just send the family owl to the other person- Johnny doesn't get out much anyway."  
  
"That," Lily responded, "I can do."  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
If you recall, I recently wrote you about the strange happening at the orphanage. The only survivor has found my wand- but now, she believes I'm a murderer. She knows I am a witch, because we had no other choice but to tell her. Is it normal for muggles to have the ability to make sparks emerge from a wand, because she was able to? Anyway, I was hoping you could talk to her, if you had the time. Either way, thank you.  
  
Gratefully, Lily Evans.  
  
"There, done!" Lily said.  
  
"Good," Mona said. "Now, it's been a long day for you too, so, off to bed!"  
  
"Okay," Lily said resignedly. "Goodnight Mum. 'Night Petunia."  
  
"Oh dear," Dumbledore said that night, as Lily slept, "That definitely sounds like magic- who would do such a thing? Grindewald's gone, so it couldn't be him." Dumbledore thought for a moment before a realization came upon him. McGonagall, who was also in the room sent a puzzled shrug. "Minerva," he said. "Could you please get me the address of a first-year Gryffindor, Lily Evans? I'm going to have to pay her a visit tomorrow," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Of course," she said before hurrying off.  
  
"I only know of three students who cam from muggle orphanages," Dumbledore said. "Theodore Gruber, Annie Bayly, and Tom Riddle." "Well," he said, "We seem to have pulled this one off," causing a silence to form. "But it will only get difficult from here. Any of you whose loyalty falters in the least will be gone- and I don't mean kicked out. I mean killed! Now, everyone out! All but you!" And he pointed to a thin, but strong man in front.  
  
"Yes, master?" The man asked nervously.  
  
"There were no witches of wizards in the area, correct?"  
  
"Yes, my lord. The only witnesses were a muggle girl and her mother," The tall man answered.  
  
"And how do you know that they were muggles?" He asked threateningly.  
  
"You see, master, the woman ran from the scene to a muggle tellyfone to get help- any witch would have apparated, and, she left her defenseless daughter there, instead of apparating her to safety."  
  
"And no survivors." The 'master' stated.  
  
"There was one, my Lord," Answered the thin man.  
  
"What?!" He roared.  
  
"Please, my Lord! Let me explain." When silence ensued, the man continued to talk. She was a ten-year-old girl hidden in a closet, and she was a muggle- she's very confused, so she poses not threat to us. She evens said our wands were a strange type of gun, witch is a muggle weapon."  
  
"I'm perfectly aware what a gun is. Now listen well. You got lucky this time. I expect all future missions to be carried out perfectly, or you will be punished. Now, leave!"  
  
The man did not think of defying his master, and quickly followed his instructions.  
  
Dear Ms. Evans,  
  
I have read your letters and must say that I am concerned. For the sake of caution, I will be visiting your house tomorrow to discuss this, and meet the girl you speak of- it is not normal for a muggle to get anything from a wand, which leads me to think she may also be a witch. You did right in telling her, but be sure she doesn't repeat it. I hope I am being of no trouble to you.  
  
Professor Ablus Dumbledore  
  
"What's this?" Charles asked, reading the letter when it arrived.  
  
"We never told you!" Mona gasped. "You know that story about the orphanage?"  
  
"Of course," Charles nodded.  
  
"Well, two of the three witnesses live in this house, and the survivor, who happens to be the third is staying here," Mona explained.  
  
"What does a professor at Lily's school have to do with that?" Charles asked, confused.  
  
"Well, we think it was a group of wizards who did this," she concluded.  
  
His eyes grew wide. "Oh!"  
  
"Yes, well, we'll be expecting him tomorrow," Mona said before going to bed. "Remember- we have to tell Lily in the morning."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?!" Lily said, surprised. "I didn't expect you here."  
  
"Really?" Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling. "How curious- I sent you an owl."  
  
"I'll get Serenity," Lily volunteered, still confused.  
  
"A nice thought, but I would like to speak with you first." Dumbledore declared.  
  
"What about?" Lily asked.  
  
"You said that you knew at least one former Hogwarts student came from that orphanage- do you know who it was?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Well, yes," Lily said. "It was Tom Riddle."  
  
Dumbledore let no suspicion come over his face, and spoke again. "Very well, you can get, Serenity, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes, and I'll be right back," Lily said.  
  
"Hello, Sir," Serenity said a moment later.  
  
"No need to be frightened," Dumbledore laughed. "I may be old, but I'd like to think I'm not grumpy."  
  
Noticing his sense of humor, Serenity looked up, and relaxed a bit.  
  
"Should I stay?" Lily asked, uncertain.  
  
"Yes!" Serenity exclaimed, not wanting to be left alone with a man she had just met.  
  
Dumbledore laughed. "I don't bite." Then he turned serious. "I trust you know Lily's a witch."  
  
"Yes, but I'm not sure what to believe anymore," Serenity said, ashamed.  
  
"Which is perfectly normal," Dumbledore assured. "And that, along with a few other things, is why I'm here today."  
  
"I don't understand," Serenity said.  
  
"Well," Dumbledore said, "You said you weren't sure if you believed Lily, so, we're proving that she's a witch first."  
  
"You want me to do magic- outside of school?" Lily asked.  
  
"There is an exception for this. Only do a few simple charms," Dumbledore told her.  
  
"Lumos!" Lily said, lighting her wand.  
  
Serenity's eyes opened wide. "Is that magic, or a light bulb?"  
  
"Magic," Petunia said offhand, walking through the room.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Lily said, levitating the television set.  
  
"Can you do that to anything else?" Serenity asked in awe.  
  
"Sure," Lily said. She looked around, and with a devilish glint in her eye, called Petunia over.  
  
"Yes, Lil?" Petunia asked.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Lily exclaimed, levitating her sister.  
  
"Are you crazy?! Put me down!" Petunia squealed.  
  
"Fine," Lily slowly let her sister down.  
  
"Do you believe yet?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes!" Serenity nodded her head furiously.  
  
"Now, you must understand, magic is a secret, so don't tell anyone," Dumbledore instructed, "Lily, could I see your wand?" He asked. Lily handed it over to Dumbledore, who gave it to Serenity.  
  
"Why are you giving me this?" Serenity asked, confused.  
  
"I think you may be a witch," Dumbledore said simply.  
  
Serenity laughed. "Thanks for the thought, I think, but somehow I doubt it."  
  
"Well, I'd rather find out," Dumbledore stated.  
  
"Even if I was, how could you know, Mr.?" Serenity asked.  
  
"I know you wouldn't have heard anything at all of me, but a few have. I am the headmaster of a fairly popular school for teaching magic," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Okay then," Serenity said, uncertain. "What do I do?"  
  
"Just wave the wand around, to start," Dumbledore explained. Serenity did this and nothing happened. "Now, try saying a spell or charm- something simple- lumos."  
  
Serenity tried, and again, nothing happened. "I guess I'm not," Serenity said, partially disappointed.  
  
"Wait," Dumbledore said, "There is still one more choice. However, we cannot try it here," he paused. "Perhaps it is the wand."  
  
"But there's nothing wrong with my wand," Lily said, nervously.  
  
"Of course it works for you," Dumbledore explained. "But that doesn't mean it will work for Serenity."  
  
Lily suddenly understood. "I'll see about getting my floo power- Diagon Alley, correct?  
  
"Exactly," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. While Lily was retrieving the floo powder, Dumbledore said, "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Albus Dumbledore."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mr. Dumbledore," Serenity said courteously. "Would you mind telling me what Diagon Alley is?"  
  
"Of course- we are going to Diagon Alley to buy you a wand, which I am fairly certain we will find at Ollivander's. That is, assuming you want a wand."  
  
"I could do magic?" Serenity said in awe.  
  
"I am near certain," Dumbledore declared.  
  
"All set?" Lily asked. The two nodded, so Lily stood in her fireplace, much to the puzzlement of Serenity, and loudly said "Diagon Alley!"  
  
"Um..." Serenity trailed off.  
  
"Just mimic Lily," Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Okay," Serenity said uncertainly. She then did the same thing Lily did. Dumbledore followed the two. 


	12. Back to Diagon Alley

A/N: I guess...I...forgot to post last week. Sorry! I know the last chapter seemed a little confusing, but it was meant to be like that-sort of. Without further adu...  
  
Back to Diagon Alley  
  
"What have we here?" Mr. Ollivander aid as the trio walked in. "Good to see you again, Professor Dumbledore. Muggles?" He thought a moment. "No. I remember you," he pointed to Lily. "10 ¾ inches willow, good for charms." He paused again. "But I've never seen your friend before."  
  
"That is because," Dumbledore spoke up, "We are here to get her a wand."  
  
"Well, then, let's get to work." Mr. Ollivander declared.  
  
After taking several measurements, Mr. Ollivander started looking, and giving Serenity wands to try. Lily smiled, assuring her friend.  
  
"I had an idea that she would be a tricky one," Dumbledore stated.  
  
"And you're right. For the first time in a long time, I seem to have no match," Mr. Ollivander said curiously.  
  
"I knew it was too good to be true," Serenity said, a bit disappointed.  
  
"Wait, young lady," Mr. Ollivander said quickly. "Just because I don't seem to have any wands for you doesn't mean I don't." Her eyes brightened, and Lily winked. "Come into my special room."  
  
Dumbledore urging her in the direction, Serenity followed.  
  
"Not many people know about this room," Mr. Ollivander said. "Your friend Lily, for example, knows nothing of it."  
  
"Why not?" Serenity said, becoming confused.  
  
"Simply because I found her wand in the regular store," Mr. Ollivander explained.  
  
"Then why did she seem to know what was coming?" Serenity asked.  
  
"She had as little idea as you did. She simply trusts Professor Dumbledore. Now, we should get to work," Mr. Ollivander said, and started asking various questions.  
  
"Orphan, I don't know 11 years old, no, I think-" Serenity answered.  
  
"That's enough!" Mr. Ollivander interrupted, and handed Serenity a wand. "Try this," he said.  
  
Serenity looked at it, doubtingly, "Okay," she said.  
  
She suddenly felt warmth in her fingers, and the wand emitted a soft glow.  
  
"Yes, that's the one," Mr. Ollivander said confidently.  
  
"Are you sure?" Serenity questioned. "I mean, look at its shape."  
  
"That's definitely your wand," Mr. Ollivander repeated.  
  
"You're the expert," Serenity said, walking to the main part of the store.  
  
"I can agree with that," he said with a slight grin.  
  
"Where did you go?" Lily asked as Dumbledore paid for the wand.  
  
"His secret room- I have a wand!" Serenity exclaimed.  
  
"I knew it!" Lily said in response.  
  
"Well, girls, it's time to go," Dumbledore cut in. The two nodded. "I must get back to the school, so, we're using the floo and going back to the Evans's."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Dumbledore," Serenity said.  
  
"Thank you, Professor," Lily added.  
  
"Thank you two. Lily, tell your parents I said thanks," he paused. "And with a little luck, maybe I'll see you at my school next year," he addressed Serenity.  
  
"I hope so," Serenity said quietly, "Goodbye sir."  
  
"There are four more days in my vacation before I go back to school," Lily stated. "And I have some friends I want you to meet before I leave- will you be, well, saying here all spring?"  
  
"I have no idea," Serenity said, embarrassed.  
  
"No problem," Lily responded. "Tomorrow, we can meet my Muggle friends," Lily thought for a moment. "What year are you in?"  
  
"Fifth," Serenity said. "Why?"  
  
"Hmm...That's strange- I am too, and I'm in Hogwarts, but you won't start until next year- You're eleven, right?" Lily asked.  
  
"Not really," Serenity whispered, blushing, "I pretend to be- I skipped a year, but I don't like people to know."  
  
"Oh!" Lily said, understanding her point. "So you're ten. How did you manage to pull this one over?"  
  
"Whenever anyone asked my age, I said I was eleven," Serenity explained, simply.  
  
"Well," Lily decided, "I'll keep your secret."  
  
"Thank you," Serenity said gratefully.  
  
"Maybe it was some idea of a prank?" Flitwick asked hopefully.  
  
"We can hope," Dumbledore said. "But I wouldn't count on it. From what I know at this point, I'm almost certain. However, if anyone else has theories, please speak up," Nobody responded. "Very well," he sighed.  
  
"Albus," McGonagall suggested, "We should only tell the ministry about his- we shouldn't worry the students and public if we're not sure."  
  
"A very good thought, Minerva," Dumbledore said. "I am in much agreement."  
  
"Any thoughts about our young guest?" Mona asked Charles.  
  
"Well, she seems to be nice, and certainly friendly with Lily," Charles shrugged.  
  
"I was thinking more along the lines of how long she'll stay and where she'll go," Mona explained.  
  
"Oh, err..." He trailed off.  
  
"Lily, your mother says to wake up," Serenity told Lily.  
  
"Okay," Lily responded, rolling over.  
  
"And that Arabella and Ruth are on their way," Serenity finished.  
  
Lily jumped out of bed. "I'll take five minutes," she said hurriedly, not realizing Serenity was nervous about meeting her friends.  
  
"They're not here yet, are they?" Lily said, out of breath.  
  
Mona laughed. "They're coming in an hour."  
  
A look of surprise came over Lily's face. "But you-"  
  
"Well, I needed some way to get you out of bed," she explained.  
  
"This is a conspiracy- you get Serenity to go along with it too!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Call it whatever you want, Lily," Serenity laughed.  
  
"So what are you doing with your friends today, Lil?" Mona asked.  
  
"I don't know," Lily responded. 'Probably just do what we think of. Any ideas Serenity?"  
  
"Uh..." She thought. "We could make cookies and watch a movie."  
  
"That could work," Mona agreed.  
  
"But only if they're double chocolate," Lily grinned.  
  
"Ruth, Arabella, this is Serenity," Lily introduced. "Serenity, Ruth and Arabella."  
  
"Is she a friend from school?" Arabella asked, knowing what that would mean.  
  
"Just a new friend- but she may get into my school next year. Her parents went," Lily fibbed.  
  
"So, what are we doing today?" Ruth asked.  
  
"We could make cookies and watch a movie, or make it up as we go along," Serenity answered.  
  
Ruth and Arabella looked at each other. "Cookies," they both said.  
  
"Ooh! Can I join you?" Petunia asked.  
  
"Sure!" Everyone said at once, and then laughed.  
  
"Well, it was good to meet you. Maybe I'll see you in school, "Serenity shrugged as they walked out the door. "Happy New Year!"  
  
"Bye!" Lily and Petunia both said.  
  
"Lily!" Mona called. "There's an owl waiting for a reply in your room!"  
  
"I'll be right back," Lily told Serenity and Petunia.  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
I have some great news! My Mum and Dad are taking Regulus to a carnival thing- I'm going to be home all alone tomorrow, so I can see everyone- Floo over to my house, okay? I can't wait to see you!  
  
Sincerely, Sirius  
  
"What should I say- I can't just bring Serenity. He doesn't even know her," Lily thought out loud.  
  
"Who is it from?" Mona asked.  
  
"Sirius," Lily responded. "He invited me over his house tomorrow."  
  
"Go ahead- we're not doing anything, and Petunia's going out anyway," Mona responded.  
  
"What about Serenity, thought?" Lily asked. "Do you think he'd mind if she went?"  
  
"Only one way to find out," Mona said.  
  
"Thanks," Lily said, sincerely.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
I would love to go see you tomorrow, but I have a small conflict. A friend is staying with me, and would have nothing to do. Would it be a problem if she came too- she's a witch, and may attend Hogwarts next year. Maybe I'll see you very soon.  
  
Your friend, Lily  
  
"I had to write a friend," Lily explained.  
  
"Is it okay if I go and read that book you lent me?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Of course!" Lily laughed. "Go ahead!"  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
Of course your friend can come! The more, the merrier. I need to let you know a few things, though. When you get here, don't let any portraits see you- floo into my bedroom, okay? I also need you to know I don't have much to offer when you get here- if my parents know I had people over, I'm as good as dead. Also, what's your friend's name? That's all. See you soon!  
  
Sincerely, Sirius  
  
Lily read this new letter, and wrote one in response.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
I think I've got it- no portraits and floo into your bedroom. It's not a problem that you don't have much to offer. I'll try to bring something- just be careful about your parents. I don't want to cause you any problems. My friend's name is Serenity, by the way. I guess I'll see you later.  
  
I can't wait! Lily  
  
Being 12:30, Lily turned off her light and went to bed. 


	13. Practical Joke

A/N: So it's been...months...since I last posted, so I made this chapter a bit longer...not a good excuse, but my comp was messed up, and I had to go find this...I had it pre-written, but got it lost...figures, right...thanks all the reviewers....hope this chapter is good.  
  
Practical Joke  
  
"Mum, I'm making brownies to bring to my friend's house!" Lily said seven and a half hours later at eight in the morning.  
  
"Okay," Mona said sleepily.  
  
An hour later, Serenity woke up. "Morning Lily. What's on the schedule for today?"  
  
"Today," Lily said happily. "We are seeing a few of my magical friends- we're going to my friend Sirius's house." Serenity smiled, but appeared nervous. This time, Lily picked up on it. "Oh, don't worry- they'll like you- I mean, they like me, and I like you, so what choice do they have- if you have any doubts, just frost the brownies- they they'll love you," Lily winked.  
  
"If you say so," Serenity laughed.  
  
"We're leaving in a half hour, so you should get ready," Lily told her.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'm ready to go, and I want to help Sirius before everyone arrives, you know, get a table or something for the brownies," Lily said.  
  
"Okay," Serenity said. "I'll be over there in about fifteen minutes- but where and how am I going to get there?"  
  
"Oh!" Lily laughed. "I'm sorry, I forgot. It's number twelve Grimmauld Place, Sirius's room. Make sure you go to Sirius's room, and that the portraits don't see you."  
  
"How can portraits see?" Serenity asked, confused.  
  
"They're magic," Lily explained. "The floo powder is on top of the fire place- you remember how to use it, right?"  
  
"Yup," Serenity said. "I'll see you in a few minutes."  
  
"Bye!" Lily called before dropping her floo powder. "Number twelve Grimmauld Place- Sirius's room!"  
  
Lily found herself- and the brownies- in a messy bedroom. She put the brownies down on a clean spot and started, with her index finger and thumb, throwing dirty clothes in a hamper. As she was doing this, someone walked into the room.  
  
"Stay there!" Threatened a voice she had never heard before. "Or I'll curse you into next summer and call the ministry!"  
  
Lily became still. Merlin! I'm too early! she thought.  
  
Noticing her stop, the voice said, "Who are you, and why are you in my house?!"  
  
Lily blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. "I'm the maid!"  
  
To her surprise, the man laughed- not what she was hoping for. "Kreacher! Come here!"  
  
Who's Kreacher? Lily thought.  
  
"You expect me to fall for that when I have a house elf?" He asked.  
  
Forgetting about hiding, Lily turned. "What's a house elf?" She asked, looking to the ground.  
  
"This!" He pushed Kreacher her way, and then dismissed him.  
  
Lily covered her face with hair, and said softly, "I'll just be leaving."  
  
"No you won't," he said, turning to her, with a curious expression.  
  
Lily had to give up. "To see my friend..." She looked up. "Sirius?!" She exclaimed, as he said, "Lily?!"  
  
The two started laughing. "Why didn't you say who you were?" Sirius asked, still laughing.  
  
"Why did you use a fake voice- I thought you were your father!" Lily questioned in return.  
  
"I thought you were a burglar!" Sirius laughed.  
  
"Serenity will be over in about ten minutes," Lily changed the topic, "What do you say to cleaning this place up a bit before everyone else gets here."  
  
"I suppose we should, if we want to sit, anyway," Sirius responded. "What do we start with?"  
  
"You start by putting dirty clothes in the hamper, and I'll make your bed and sweep the floor." Lily instructed. Five minutes later, they were done with the first tasks. "You don't have very many things other than clothes," Lily commented.  
  
"Well, I did," Sirius remarked. "Then I was sorted into Gryffindor- now my brother Regulus has all of it- I'm sure he'll be the perfect little Slytherin for my parents."  
  
"Well, in they eyes of all your friends and teacher, I'm sure you'll be preferred." Lily assured him.  
  
"This is pretty clean," Sirius commented. "Where did the brownies come from?"  
  
"I told you I'd bring something," Lily said. "So when is everyone else coming?"  
  
"Well, everyone else is only your friend Serenity, Lynn, Remus, and James- the rest of them are busy or on vacation somewhere, which I guess is busy too," Sirius explained. "But Lynn, Remus, and James are all coming at noon, and Marie and Rebecca will both drop in to say hello at about two."  
  
"So I'm early!" Lily exclaimed. "That's why you thought I was a burglar!"  
  
"You didn't know you were early" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well, no. You never gave me a time," Lily said.  
  
"Oh. Oops!" Sirius replied.  
  
"And that would probably be why you're still wearing pajamas," Lily laughed.  
  
"Oops," Sirius blushed, but grinned. "I'll be right back."  
  
"Lily?" Serenity asked. "Am I in the right place?"  
  
"Yes, you are," Lily called. "Sirius is changing and nobody else is coming until noon, so, it'll just be us for a while."  
  
"That's nice, I guess," Serenity said.  
  
"Uhuh- You'll like Sirius," Lily said.  
  
"I'm back, and out of my pajamas," Sirius declared, walking in. He then spotted Serenity. "You must be Serenity. It's nice to meet you- I'm Sirius."  
  
"Hello, Sirius," Serenity smiled.  
  
So, who made the brownies?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Both of us," Lily responded.  
  
"Well, then, thank you both," Sirius said. Then, he turned to Serenity. "I'm sorry, but we'll have to stay in my room the whole time- but thanks to Lily here, there is room for us."  
  
"That's not a problem- I'm used to it," Serenity half-smiled.  
  
"What, has Lily been keeping you locked up in her room?" Sirius joked.  
  
"Actually," Serenity said, "Lily has been unusually nice," she joked, but the turned serious. "I lived in an orphanage up until this past week."  
  
"Oh," Sirius said in a melancholy voice.  
  
Lily, noticing the awkward silence forming spoke. "So, we have an hour and I have an idea what to do with that time."  
  
"And what's that?" Serenity asked, curious.  
  
"Sirius, do you have that book I gave you for Christmas around here?" Lily asked.  
  
Sirius grinned widely and nodded before going into his trunk for it.  
  
"I don't understand," Serenity said, confused. "What are we going to do with a book?"  
  
"Here it is," Sirius held it up.  
  
Serenity read the cover, "The top 100 pranks of all time. This will be fun...but who will we play the trick or tricks on?"  
  
"My other friends," Lily said. "James, Remus, Lynn, and maybe Rebecca and Marie."  
  
"I've never even met them," Serenity said, uncomfortable. "I mean, won't they be mad?"  
  
"That question proves you don't know them," Sirius grinned.  
  
"How?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Simple- anyone who knows James, Remus, and Lynn would know that by greeting them with a joke, you would be making their days."  
  
Lily added to this, "And Marie and Rebecca may pretend to be mad, but they both have great senses of humor too."  
  
"If you're sure," Serenity said.  
  
"We're positive," the two said in unison.  
  
"So, what are we doing?"  
  
"Hi James! Hi Lynn! Hi Remus!" Lily exclaimed. "How was your Christmas?"  
  
The three each said hello to Sirius and Lily, and started talking.  
  
"I can't believe the holidays are almost over- and today is New Year's Eve!" Lynn said.  
  
"Speaking of which," James said, "I'm having a party tonight, and I wanted to invite all of you."  
  
"Thanks!" Sirius said, excited. "You're pureblood, so my parents should let me- I hate how they are with these things!"  
  
There came a soft moan.  
  
"What was that?" Remus asked.  
  
"I didn't hear anything, mate?" Sirius said.  
  
"Me neither," James said.  
  
"Okay," Remus said, doubtfully.  
  
"Anyone think they can come?" James asked.  
  
"I can," Lynn said, "My parents are going out anyway."  
  
"I probably can," Remus added. "I just need to make sure."  
  
"What about you, Lily?" James asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. My family usually stays together and watches the New Year in Paris on the television," Lily said.  
  
"Well, they can come too- we actually hold the party in Paris- we rent a place there- It's a few large connected rooms in a hotel. You can floo if you want to go. We set it up so all you need to say is 'Potter Party.' Connections in the ministry," James winked.  
  
"Thanks," Lily said.  
  
"There it was again!" Remus said, referring to the groaning noise he had heard before.  
  
"Yea...I heard it this time too!" Lynn exclaimed,  
  
"Don't touch those yet!" Lily exclaimed, seeing James try to take a brownie. "Not until Rebecca and Marie get here!"  
  
"Yes, mother," James said, raising the p itch of his voice.  
  
"Good boy," Lily patted him on the head. "If you behave, maybe you'll get two."  
  
There was another moaning sound. James's eyes went wide open.  
  
"See!" Remus and Lynn exclaimed.  
  
"Sirius, is your house haunted?" James asked.  
  
"No!" Sirius laughed. "You people are hearing things- we're the only ones in the house besides my house elf, Kreacher."  
  
"What is a house elf anyway?" Lily asked.  
  
"It's a little elf that does chores, you know, works as a sort of servant," James explained. "I have one too," he added.  
  
"Then why don't you have one, Remus?" Lily asked.  
  
"Think about it, Lily. We live in a Muggle city-b what if someone saw it?" Remus explained.  
  
There was a long, loud moan, and Lynn followed it to under the bed. She lifted the bed skirt and screamed.  
  
"What is that thing?!" She yelled.  
  
"What thing?" Sirius looked under the bed. His eyes widened, and his face went pale.  
  
"Can you be serious?! I just cleaned under there," Lily laughed it off, but looked under the bed. "Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Lil? Are you all right?" Remus asked, and looked under the bed. He then started babbling random phrases and asking stupid questions while walking in circles.  
  
James looked under the bed. "Are you kidding me?! There's nothing under the bed!"  
  
"James," Came a whisper, "James Potter."  
  
"Who's doing that?" He asked, starting to get worried.  
  
"I am," came the voice. Then, out from under the bed came a tall silvery- gray figure with a hood.  
  
"But dementors can't talk!" James panicked, going pale.  
  
"That's a lie. But we do kiss!" It said.  
  
James, pinned against a wall, waited for his soul to be sucked out. It lowered its hood and kissed him before taking the silver-grey cloak off and sitting on Sirius's bed.  
  
"I-I still have my soul!" James exclaimed happily, jumping up and down. "Where did the dementor go?"  
  
"I'm right here," Serenity said.  
  
James looked around the room at his friends and the other girl, who could barely control their laughter. "You're kidding me!" James exclaimed before bursting out in laughter.  
  
"And you know what else?" Sirius held up a camera. "It's all on tape."  
  
"How did you pull this off? And who exactly is our dementor?" James asked.  
  
"That's our secret," Lily said. "And the 'dementor' is my friend Serenity."  
  
"Well, Serenity, my name is James, and I must say, I'm impressed. Oh, and thanks for the kiss," James grinned.  
  
"No problem." Serenity laughed.  
  
"Hi everyone!" Rebecca exclaimed coming into the room.  
  
"What did we miss?" Marie asked.  
  
"Just a little joke," Lynn said.  
  
"But you're just in time for brownies," Remus added.  
  
"Ooh! Who made them?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"We did," Lily motioned toward herself and Serenity. "This is my friend, Serenity, by the way. Serenity, this is Marie and Rebecca."  
  
"Nice to meet you," the three said.  
  
"Now, let's pass around those brownies!" Sirius exclaimed. "I'm getting hungrier by the second!"  
  
"Me too!" James complained.  
  
"Calm down, you two!" Marie said. "It's just food!"  
  
"Just food!" They exclaimed.  
  
"Oh boy," Lynn sighed.  
  
"Just eat!" Lily instructed, handing everyone a brownie.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Remus saluted.  
  
"You have some chocolate on your mouth," Rebecca told Remus.  
  
"So do you," he said to Rebecca. "And James, and Lynn, and Marie."  
  
Serenity snickered. "Uhoh...What did you do this time?" Lynn asked.  
  
"Nothing," Lily said innocently. "I mean it should come off by the time we're at Hogwarts."  
  
"That's another two days!" Marie exclaimed. "I hate you!" And she turned her back to everyone.  
  
"How did you do that?" James questioned, seeing her clean face.  
  
"I'm special," Marie said, in a fake snobby voice.  
  
"Seriously, Marie?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"I'll help you later, before James's party." Marie answered.  
  
"How did you know about that?" James asked in confusion.  
  
"Simple, really," Marie said. "I read the invitation."  
  
"Oh no!" Sirius exclaimed. "I hear my brother! My parents are back early! Hurry! Floo out!"  
  
Marie and Rebecca got out. "Sirius, we're home!" Regulus called.  
  
Lynn and James quickly flooed out. "I'm coming to show you what I got!"  
  
Remus and Serenity got to their homes.  
  
Lily scoped out the room. "Sirius! Brownies!" She whispered urgently. He threw the brownies under his bed.  
  
Then, before Lily could drop the floo powder, "Look!" Regulus said, taking a seat on Sirius's bet, which was across from the fireplace. "I got a talking balloon animal and won an invisibility cloak!"  
  
"Neat." Sirius said, without enthusiasm. "How about I finish my homework, and we try it?"  
  
"How about you finish your homework and I try it, not we try it," Regulus stated.  
  
"Fine," Sirius said. Regulus walked out of the door, and Sirius closed it.  
  
"Just what I need," Sirius muttered. "Him to have an invisibility cloak." Then he remembered. "Lily?" He whispered. "Are you still here?"  
  
"Yes," she said, quietly climbing down the chimney.  
  
"I owe you one!" Sirius thanked her. "I would hug you, but," he motioned toward her soot-covered clothing.  
  
"Not a problem," Lily grinned. "I have to go. See you soon." Lily flooed out. 


	14. New Year, New Student

I have no decent excuse for not posting, so this is a little longer...maybe with the school year I'll get more on schedule....I can hope so, anyway.

**New Year, New student**

"That was close," Lily let out a sigh of relief as she returned home.

"What took you so long?" Serenity asked.

"His brother got in before I could floo out," Lily explained.

"Would his brother keep the secret? Of did he notice you?" She asked.

"Let's just say that they're not like me and Petunia. But he didn't see me- I climbed up the chimney." Lily said.

"Oh! That explains the clothes!" Serenity realized, as Mona walked in.

"Lily! Change out of those right now! And how did you manage to get that dirty?" She exclaimed.

Lily nodded and hurried to change. When she got back downstairs, Lily explained the situation, and caused Mona to laugh aloud.

Serenity then poked Lily, reminding her of the party.

"Mum," Lily started. "On e of my friends is having a New Years Eve party, and I was wondering if we could go."

"Lily, you know we always spend New Years Eve as a family."

"But Mum," Lily tried to say.

"No buts, Lily. New Years Eve is a family night," Mona said.

"But the whole family was invited!" Lily got in.

Mona thought for a moment. "Maybe we can drop by," she finally said. "Where is it?"

"That's the best part!" Lily exclaimed. "It's in Paris!"

"Paris?!" Mona asked. "That's too far, Lily."

"I know, but we could use floo powder," Serenity explained. "It would be fairly simple- and fun," She finished boldly.

"I'll talk with your father," Mona responded. "But don't get too excited."

"Wow!" Lily said a few hours later in Paris.

"Lily!" James said, noticing her. "I'm glad you could come! The more, the merrier! Hi Serenity, Mr. and Mrs. Evans, er..." he paused noticing Petunia.

"I'm Lily's sister, Petunia," she introduced herself.

"A pleasure to meet you," James said kindly. "I'm James Potter."

"Nice to meet you, James," Petunia said.

"Everybody, all ages, grab a partner! Time to tango!" An announcer said.

"Oh no!" James groaned, hiding behind Sirius. "I hate the tango!"

"Then don't dance," Sirius said logically.

"I wish! If I don't find someone on my own, the charm'll choose one for me, and you, for that matter," James said.

Sirius's eyes went wide. "Lily!" He exclaimed. "Marie, Rebecca, Marelda, Lynn, Christine! Someone!"

"Sorry. I'm with Remus," Rebecca responded.

"Peter," Marelda added.

"Trip," Lynn put in.

"Jared," Christine added.

"What about you, Lily?" Sirius asked.

"Marie," she said, smiling a bit. "Why do you want to dance anyway?"

"I don't have a choice," Sirius exclaimed.

"Wait- who's James with?" That could solve the problem," Marie said.

"He's dancing with Serenity and Lily's sister," Sirius said.

"Okay, so dance with both of us," Lily suggested.

"I have a hard enough time with one person!" Sirius said.

"Well, get used to it," Marie said, winking at Lily before they both started to tango with him.

"Well, that was interesting," Sirius said after the dance.

"Two minutes until the New Year!" Came a loud voice.

Everyone moved towards the balcony to wait.

"But it's not even eleven yet," Lily said, confused.

"You're right, "Sirius said.

"My watch says the same," Marie added.

"But you're forgetting that we're in Paris, my friends," James interrupted. "It's a different time zone."

"Right!" Petunia exclaimed.

"Now a few words of advice- when the New Year starts, watch the festivities- whatever you do, don't turn around." James ordered.

"Why?" Lynn asked, inching her way in. James made kissing noises.

"Oh..." Everyone said with a hard to read expression.

"Ten, nine, eight," the counting started, "seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! Happy New Year 1971!" Everyone said.

"Don't watch," Remus advised, so everyone in the group just turned their heads.

"Bye!" Lily said a half-hour later, leaving with her parents. "See you in a few days!"

"I can't believe vacation is over," Lily said to Serenity a few days later. "I'm going back to Hogwarts tomorrow."

"I'm going to be so lonely," Serenity sighed.

"But you'll have lots of friends," Lily assured, "Who could not like you?"

"I don't even know how long I'm here for thought," Serenity said. "For all I know, I'm going to Australia!"

"I can assure you, you won't," Charles said that evening.

"So, I'll be staying here?" Serenity asked.

"Your options are stated in this letter," Mona explained.

Dear Miss Winter,

The staff and I have been discussing your situation, and have an option for you. Because of your being a year ahead in Muggle school, and your clear ability, we have decided to give you the chance of staying here and attending classes. At the end of the year, you may take the exams, and if you do not pass, you will start your first year in September, and if you do pass, you will have the choice of starting September as a second, or first year student.

If you wish to accept, simply have your friend Lily take you to my office, and we shall sort everything out. Think about this.

Sincerely,

Professor Albus Dumbledore

"I can go to Hogwarts!" Serenity exclaimed.

"You can?!" Lily said, excited. "How?!" Serenity handed the letter to Lily. "This is great!" She said after she read it, and then passed the letter around.

"Well, pack your things- apparently we're dropping two people off tomorrow." Charles said, breaking the short silence.

Lily motioned for Serenity and Petunia to follow her to her room.

"The professor just saved us a very difficult decision," Mona said thankfully. "Staying when school is off is one thing, but I'm not sure what I would have done if this were to last until she was eighteen."

"Well, that's besides the point now," Charles said.

"Goodbye Mum! Bye Dad! Bye 'Tunia! I'll miss you all!" Lily said, hugging each one before boarding the Hogwarts Express.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Thank you for everything!" Serenity exclaimed gratefully. "Bye Petunia!"

"Welcome back to Hogwarts! I hope you all had a wonderful Holiday! After the feast, would Lily Evans kindly bring her friend to my office? Thank you- now eat!" Dumbledore made his speech.

"Why does he want to see me?" Serenity asked worried, as everyone looked towards Lily.

"Don't worry- he probably just wants to sort you and give you a schedule and books," Lily reassured her. "At most, he just wants to ask you a few questions- we can't be in trouble. I mean, we just got back. Besides, remember the letter?"

"Lily's right," Remus reassured. "You just need to be sorted."

"Okay," Serenity said nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Winter, Dumbledore said. "You are here in my office because you must be sorted and given the appropriate schedule."

Serenity let out a sigh of relief as Lily smiled. "Told you so," she mouthed.

Dumbledore laughed. "It's your first day here, and you already think you're in trouble? I'll have to keep an eye on you." Serenity blushed. "Here's the hat- try It on, and we'll see what house you're in!"

"I need to go to the library for a few minutes- can you find your way alone?" Lily asked.

"Sure. I'll talk to you later," Serenity said.

"So, what house is she in?" James asked.

"That would be confidential until next year," Lily said.

"Come on," Sirius said, trying to convince her.

"No, but she's staying with me the rest of this year no matter what," Lily responded.

"Fine," Remus gave up.

"Where is she now anyway?" Lynn asked.

"Getting settled in the dorm," Lily answered.

"Password?" The fat lady asked Serenity.

"Oh no!" Serenity said, unbelievingly. "Lily didn't tell me!"

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait," the portrait said, not apologetically.

"Just great," she muttered, and took out her Defense Against the Dark Arts book.

"So, why are we here anyway?" Christine asked. "It's only the first day back."

"Maybe she's getting a head start," Marelda said, a bit over defensive.

"Calm down," Rebecca said softly to her twin.

"Actually," Lily said. "I wanted to find some more about Tom Riddle."

"But we all ready passed that in!" Peter exclaimed.

"Thank goodness! I thought I'd be stuck here for hours!" Serenity exclaimed as Marie hurried out of the common room.

"What are you doing our here?" Marie paused.

"Nobody told me the password," she explained.

"It's 'quaffle,' and I hate to sound rude, but I'm late, so I have to go," Marie apologized.

"No problem," Serenity said. "Thanks!"

"No problem," she said, and then rushed off again.

"So, does anyone want to help me out?" Lily asked. Nobody responded. "Please," still no answer. "Think about it, okay?" And then Lily started searching on her own.

"Okay," Marie burst in. "I-" she started explaining why she was late.

"You will?! Thank you so much!" Lily took it as an answer to her earlier question. "We can start tomorrow," she finished.

"What did I get myself into?" Marie asked Lynn.

"You don't want to know," Lynn answered.

Marelda responded, "You're helping her find information on Tom Riddle."

Marie turned her head to Rebecca. "What?" Rebecca asked in a small voice.

"Will you please too?" She begged.

"But....I....well....fine," Rebecca gave in.

"Thank you times a million!" Marie exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Welcome back, and welcome Miss Winter. We're taking it a bit easy today and reviewing a few charms. You may practice what you feel you should while I work with our new student." Flitwick said.

"Our next class is Defense Against the Dark Arts," Christine said regretfully.

"That doesn't sound good," Serenity said from Christine's tone of voice. "Is it the class, or the teacher?"

"Teacher," the all responded in unison.

"Yes, yes, welcome back," Professor Williams said hastily. "Take out your books and open them to chapter six."

"Er, Professor?" Serenity asked.

"Yes, what is it girl?" Williams snapped.

"I'm new here," She said.

"Isn't that lovely- would you like a welcoming party?" The teachers said sarcastically.

"No ma'am, I just thought you should know," Serenity said timidly.

"Well, I do, now get back in you seat," Professor Williams ordered.

Serenity did as she was told, but secretly gave the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher a dirty look.

"See!" Remus said, "She's horrible!"

"I hate to say it, but I must agree," Serenity added, "But just being here beats a Muggle school."

"I'm definitely with you there," Lily agreed.

"One more class, then all that's left is homework," Marelda said looking on the brighter side of things.

"And it's transfiguration, which means we have a decent teacher- even if McGonagall is a little too strict." James said.

"I know you all want class to end, so I'll skip my introduction and get straight to the lesson- today, we're transfiguring needles to quills, for a small review. Miss Winter, I'd like to speak with you," McGonagall said.

"A typical day?" Serenity asked that evening in the dorm.

"Not quite," Lily responded, "But close."


	15. End of Year One

End of Year One

"All staff, there is and urgent meeting being held in the restricted section of the library- all students are to report to their houses immediately," Dumbledore announced two months later.

"I wonder what's so 'urgent'," Sirius said.

"Probably just a prank," Lynn shrugged it off, walking into the common room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt all your classes," the headmaster started, "but this is very important."

"I trust this isn't about a prank then," Williams laughed at her own joke.

"I wish it was," Dumbledore said unhappily, "but there has been an attack in Wizarding London- and many people- people who work for the ministry of magic- were injured. It is believed to be the worker of a man of some sort. By poor choices of the ministry officials, however, the whole story is being published in tomorrow's Daily Prophet. My conflict, however, is mainly that many students know, or are related to the ministry workers. I would like your opinions on my three choices- I can simply let the students read about this in the paper tomorrow, inform them at supper this evening, or keep the prophet out of the school so that students do not find out at all," Professor Dumbledore finished.

"The students must be told this- even if by the prophet," One tall thin professor put in.

There were murmured, "yes"'s throughout the section of the library, as well as a few grunts.

"We should tell them now, Albus," McGonagall spoke up, "I will give them the remainder of the evening to settle down, and classes can go as usual tomorrow."

"Everyone in favor of Minerva's suggestion, raise your hand," Dumbledore said. All but a few raised their hands. "Majority rules, I'll announce this at supper."

The staff then left the library with the exception of the transfiguration teacher.

"Who did it, Albus?" She asked. "I can tell you know," she added.

"When I know for sure, you will be the first to be told, let me assure you," Dumbledore responded. McGonagall then left him to his thinking.

"Settle down, settle down," Dumbledore said calmly a few hours later. "We have a bit of unfortunate news for you, so remain calm- there has been an attack on many Ministry of Magic workers today. Some were injured, but none killed. If you have a parent of parents working for the ministry, please see me after supper, and I will tell you if they were among the injured," he finished.

"I guess the meeting wasn't about a prank," Rebecca sighed.

"My father works at the ministry," Christine said, a bit worried.

"So does mine," James added. "But I'm sure they're fine- after all, nobody was killed, so the worst is probably a broken leg, of confused memory- nothing that can't be fixed."

"Does this sort of thing happen often?" Serenity asked.

"No," Sirius sounded confused. "Not twice in such a small amount of time- I can't wait until they give this guy a trial,"

"Only your would say that, Sirius," Marie commented with a grin.

"I know," he said with a wide smile.

"Just eat, Sirius," Marelda ordered.

"So," Lily said later, "What's everyone doing for vacation?"

"I'm going home," James said.

"Me too," Christine added.

"We're staying here," Rebecca motioned towards Marleda and herself.

"I'm definitely staying," Sirius declared.

"I have to stay," Remus said.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Because," Remus shrugged.

"And I have to go home," Lynn answered, "My family's traveling."

"I'm not sure what I'll do," Marie put in, "but I'm leaning towards staying here."

"I'm going home," Lily decided. "Are you coming, Serenity?"

"Sure," Serenity smiled.

"Does anyone even care what I'll do?" Peter asked.

"Of course," somebody answered. "What are you doing, Peter?"

"I don't know," he said. "I just wanted to be asked."

Everyone with the exception of Peter burst into laughter.

"What?" Peter asked. "I'm not the only one who wasn't sure,"

"Sure, but you're the only one who brought attention to yourself because of it," Marelda pointed out

"Yeah, so?" Peter complained.

"Peter, be quiet before you get too behind," James advised.

Peter reluctantly shut up.

The vacation passed with no incidents, and soon it was time for final exams.

"Shouldn't you be studying?" Marelda asked her friends, who had just started a game of exploding snap.

"Cut them some slack," Lily suggested.

"She's right," Remus looked up from his book. "They've been studying for an hour, and they started their first break two minutes ago."

"Fine," Marelda huffed, "but when they fail," she emphasized the word fail, "don't come crying to me."

"We won't," Sirius said, smiling.

A while later, Christine declared, "Well, I don't think I can get anything more into my head- but I am glad we get Defense Against the Dark Arts over with first- that class is like a horror movie."

"You know what movies are?" Lynn asked. "I thought you were pureblood."

"I am," Christine replied, "but I've seen some movies with a few muggle-born witches. You know, my brothers' girlfriends."

"Oh," Lynn said, grinning.

"Well, I for one, don't want to fall asleep during the exam, so I'm going to bed. Goodnight," Rebecca said.

"I'm with her," Lily added following Rebecca, causing the others to follow.

"It's finally over!" Marie exclaimed a few days later, after exams as the boys collapsed onto the bright green grass.

"Yup- we can relax now- at least until we get our scores," Remus said, earning a groan from Peter.

"Don't talk about scores!" He exclaimed.

"I can't believe we go home tomorrow!" Sirius exclaimed unhappily. "Our first year is all ready over!"

"Well, we can always look forward to the second one," James pointed out. "We might even be able to make the Quittitch team!"

"First I have to get through the summer though," Sirius sighed.

"Don't worry- we'll keep you alive," Remus assured.

And basically the same things were said the next day getting off the train.

"Bye everyone," Lily exclaimed, climbing into her parents' car with Serenity.

"Welcome home, Lily and Serenity," Mrs. Evans said sincerely.

When they got home, Mr. Evans sat on the couch and motioned for the girls to sit down.

"I have a bit of news for you girls- Petunia all ready knows," he started, "You girls know I've been reporting for the Surrey News. However, I have been offered the opportunity of a lifetime- to be an anchor for the Paris News. I've decided to accept this offer, but it means we're moving to France- before the end of the summer."

Lily's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me?! This is a joke, right?!"

"I'm sorry, Flower, but look on the bright side-" Mr. Evans said.

"What bright side?!" Lily asked.

"We'll get to live in Paris!" Mona said, sounding much more enthusiastic that she looked.

"But we don't speak French," Petunia pointed out, earning a glare from her father.

"What about my friends- it's bad enough I only see Ruth and Arabella on holidays- and now I have to transfer schools!" Lily exclaimed, while Serenity looked on.

"The floo network- you can stay part of every vacation with Briana, Arabella, or possibly Remus. Think of the opportunities you'll have in a new school- All the friends you'll make!"

"I have friends at Hogwarts," Lily exclaimed running to her room, "Some welcome!" She shouted at them.

"Lily," Mona said the next morning, "Come out. At least get something to eat."

"Fine, "Lily responded.

"We want to tell you that we've been thinking," Mona started, "And we're not selling the house."

"So we're not moving?" Lily looked up.

"That's not what I said," Mona responded, "but we're only renting out this house- so that you or Petunia can have it when you're older."

"Oh," Lily replied, taking a bite from her sandwich. "I guess I'll pack then," and Lily went to find her sister and friend packing their things. "Time to brush up on our French," Lily sighed.

"Hello and welcome to France! Bonjour et bienvenu à France!" An announcer said.

"Welcome to the second chapter of my life," Lily said to herself.

Dear Lily, Petunia, and Serenity,

I hope Paris is nice. Now that you're settled in you new house, I wanted to invite you over to spend a week or two at my house- you can floo back and forth any time you like. It's bad enough I can't see you all winter, let alone the summer. I mean, even Petunia is in a different grade...Write me back as soon as you have an answer. Thanks.

Arabella

P.S.- We're surprising Briana and Ruth.

P.P.S.- Remus offered his place, but we decided mine was a bit more appropriate.

Petunia read the letter aloud. She then looked at the two other girls, both smiling. "Mum!"

"Yes," she replied a moment later. Petunia shoved the letter at her mother.

"Since you've nothing to do here, go ahead- but practice you French every day," Mona warned.

Lily ran to her room, got her bag, and ran out.

"I take you've been waiting for an invitation," Serenity laughed.

"Well," Lily defended, "Sight seeing is nice, but now what? I mean, if I spoke French it might be different..." Lily trailed off.

"Then you can help me," Petunia stuck her head our of her room and said.

Lily stuck her tongue out, but did help her sister.

"Figg House!" The three girls shouted, going to Arabella's.

"Bella! We're here!" Lily exclaimed, looking around, "or at least I am," Lily said, quieting down.

**Where am I?** She wondered. Then someone started to walk near her. She immediately threw her extra powder into the fire and said firmly but quietly, "Figg House!"

"Where's Lily?" Mrs. Figg asked Petunia.

"I don't know- she went first," Petunia responded.

"I hope she isn't too far- she probably ended up at the wrong gate. Did she have extra powder with her?" Mrs. Figg questioned.

"I did, thank goodness," Lily said hopping out of the fireplace.

"Lily!" Arabella said happily. "It's so boring here without you," she said, motioning towards her three friends. "Come on, we'll put your things in you room."

"We're not staying in your room?" Petunia asked.

"My room is nice enough, but do you really want to stuff four people in there?" Bella asked.

"She has a point," Serenity said with a smile.

"Yes I don," Arabella commented. "Here's you room."

Lily's eyes opened wide. "We're staying in _this _room? It's your special guest room..."

"And you're the special guests," her friend stated. "Now put you things down, and let's go."

"Where are we going?" Petunia asked.

"Going to Remus's- bring you bathing suits- he has a nice pool," Arabella added for Serenity.

"Aye-aye," Serenity saluted, then rummaged through her bag, getting it.

"Ruth and Briana will be there," Arabella added, "remember, they don't know you're here, so if you want to, cook something up," she winked.

"You know me a little too well," Lily commented with a slight smile.

"And that's a bad thing?" Arabella asked.

"It can be," Petunia answered for her sister. Serenity nodded in agreement.

"I've got a plan," Lily cut in, smiling evilly, "Come on..."


End file.
